Miss Perfect
by Summer Golden
Summary: Santana and Brittany live two seperate lives. When they both take a vacation and meet, will they realize what they could have with the other, or will they continue their lives without each other?
1. Chapter 1

**You guys wanted Santitany, so I give you Santitany. This is AU, just a warning. It's rated T, but I don't know if I'll change it later on. Also, since this is the first chapter, message me what you want to see in this story, and I'll do my best to give it to you. Thanks for reading, and before I forget I don't own the characters. :).**

Santana hated work. She had loved it when she started three years ago, but now it just stressed her out. Being a lawyer wasn't all it was cracked up to be. That's why she needed this vacation. She needed to get away from everything for a while. That's if her douche bag boss would allow her to go.

"Santana, we need you here. You're our best lawyer and we need to win that big case coming up." Her boss said, pleading with his eyes.

"Mr. Young, as much as I want to, I haven't had a vacation in three years. It's time to have one." She said again. They had been talking about this for three weeks when she first asked. It was the perfect time in the year to go where she wanted. Her uncle owned this beach house in Texas, it was gorgeous and she was allowed to go whenever she pleased. She just needed her boss' permission.

"How long are we talking about?" He said finally giving up.

"Two weeks. Thank you so much Mr. Young." She said shaking his hand. She would buy her tickets tonight so she could leave on Saturday. As she walked out her boss' office, she couldn't help but beam from excitement.

"Finally" she mumbled to herself, already imagining herself sunbathing and not having a worry in the world.

"I understand it's your first day, but you can't tell little kids that they suck at dancing and need to do something else. I mean, they're like five Jarred." Brittany said sighing and putting her face in her hands. This was the third time month she had an incident with one of her teachers. They didn't understand that dancing wasn't all about technicality, but about expressing one's feelings and having fun. They needed to know that if they were going to work for her.

"Well, he kept getting of beat." Jarred said still not seeing that we wasn't going to win the argument.

"Did you get into dancing to be best technically, or to have fun?" she asked frustrated. She needed a vacation. Maybe her sister would look over the studio for a while, so she could relax.

"Well, to have fun at first. But I am a teacher, I'm supposed to be teaching the technical stuff, not that it's okay to be a crappy dancer as long as you have fun. I won't teach bad dancers." He said. Brittany just looked at him, trying not to lose her temper. _'Prude'_ she thought. She contemplated how to let him off easy, but realized she didn't care about letting him off easy.

"You know what. You don't teach kids in general. At least not for me you won't. You're fired Jarred, now leave." She said, and before he could plead for the job back she stood up and left him in the office. Once she walked outside, she pulled out her phone to call her sister.

"Hey Ash." She said into the phone.

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"What are you doing for the next two weeks?" she asked hoping that her sister would do this for her.

"Um, I'm doing the normal, watching the kids. Why?"

"I need a vacation so badly. Do you think you could look over the studio while I'm gone?" she asked, sounding more desperate than she wanted to.

"Of course sis, where you gonna go?" she said and Brittany could hear her kids yelling in the background. She smiled to herself. One day, she wanted a family like Ashley's.

"You know how Quinn owns all that property in Texas. Well, she owns some on a beach and I was gonna see if I could take her up on the offer to stay at one of the houses for a couple weeks so I could get away from it all and actually relax."

"Sounds good to me; when are you leaving?" her sister asked. Brittany was so thankful for having such a nice sister. She told her the rest of the details, and walked back into the studio. Saturday was too far away, she wanted to leave now. But she couldn't; she needed to call Quinn and she needed to buy a tickets. She walked by a room full of about fifteen kids dancing to a Brittney Spears song, and smiled to herself. She had lost that happiness she used to get when dancing. That's what the vacation was for. She was going to find herself again.

It was finally Saturday. Friday seemed to have gone on forever for Santana. Not only did her boss give her tons of information to go over for the big case, but she also had to buy her tickets, and call her uncle to make sure the beach house was hers for the two weeks. She needed this vacation like she needed oxygen to breathe.

As she walked to her gate in the airport she smiled. She was gonna miss her friends, but she needed the alone time. She needed an escape from everything, and everyone. That's why she told everyone that where she was going, she wouldn't have any internet access, or phone service. So they wouldn't even try to contact her. The only person who knew he could call her was Noah. He was the only person she could confide in as of late. They had known each other since high school, and he was there for her when her family dropped her once she came out to them. Noah was always there when she needed him, and she would always be thankful.

Even though she had him, she missed her mom. When she told them she was gay, her self-righteous mom stopped all contact. Her dad didn't, since they were divorced and so she got her dad's family to keep talking to her. But her dad was in and out of prison, so they didn't talk much. Her family sucked. And sometimes, she wished she could pretend like she never told them. First class was called to get on the plane. The best part about being a lawyer was the fact that she could ride first class and not in economy seating. She could ride with the rest of the big leagues.

Brittany jumped up in down in her seat. She was excited for this vacation. She hadn't been this excited in a while. That's probably why her sister took over for her. Brittany had been in a slump. She hadn't been her smiley, laughing self. But she didn't know why. She accomplished everything she had ever wanted. She lived in New York, she had gone to Julliard, and she owned and taught at her own dance studio. Yet, she still wasn't happy. Her sister had told her she needed to find that one person she could accomplish more dreams with, and then she'd be happy. Maybe, but Brittany didn't think she'd find Miss Perfect anytime soon.

Brittany had never been smart. And people caught onto that fast. Since high school, people treated her different, they treated her like a little kid and made fun of her a lot. She'd been protected by Quinn a lot, but people still talked. On top of that, Brittany was very sensitive. She fed off of others emotions, and even the smallest comment would send her into tears. She couldn't find a girl that would understand her. Because even though she was simple minded, the simplicity sometimes confused people. She needed a girl who could understand her, and not make fun of her, someone who could protect and help her. But that was asking too much. Or so her sister said.

"_Nobody's perfect Brittany." Ashley said rubbing her sisters back._

"_I know. Hannah Montana made a song about it. Do you think I'll find someone close?" she asked quietly._

"_As close to perfect as possible, because you deserve the best."_

Brittany wouldn't settle for just anyone after that conversation. She was looking for the person as close to perfect as possible. She just wondered if that person even existed, or if she would ever meet her. As she got on the plane, she let her mind rest. She loved plane rides, they were calming. She got to her seat and realized she got the window seat and smiled bigger. The window seat was her favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading, it means a lot. Did you guys hear about NY's new marriage laws? Awesomeness. I just hope they don't do what California did. Anyways, here is the chapter. It's not too eventful, but I think you'll still like it.**

Santana walked into the beach house and smiled. She had only been here once before, but she had missed it. It was like time didn't rush by, but move at the perfect pace. She laid her luggage down on the couch and walked outside. She adored the fact that she could walk out her back door, and be on the beach. She slipped off her shoes and felt the sand between her toes. She could get used to how relaxed she already was.

She decided to go for walk so she changed into some shorts and a tank top. As she was about to walk out the door, she pulled her phone from her pocket and stuffed it in her suitcase. She was glad she wouldn't need it. She walked out the door with a smile.

Brittany was so glad she was at the house. Quinn wasn't living in this one at the moment so it was all hers for the next two weeks. She put her clothes away and changed. She wanted to walk the beach and watch the sunset. New York was pretty, but with all the lights, you couldn't watch the sun rise or set.

As she walked down the beach, she smiled at how much it felt like home. Growing up in California, she was always on the beach. Being at one brought all the good memories from her childhood. She sat down and decided to build a sand castle.

"Aspiring architect or something?" a voice asked, and Brittany jumped at the sudden other person. She looked up anyway, and her breath hitched. Whoever this was, she was gorgeous.

"Most diffidently. For all the little sand people." Brittany responded smiling. Santana was at a loss for words. She'd seen tons of pretty girls, but this girl was the most beautiful hands down.

"I'm Santana." She said still standing.

"Brittany. Wanna help build for the sand people?" Brittany asked hoping she didn't sound too dorky. Santana said down and laughed. Brittany was cute.

"So do you have the pleasure of living here?" she asked.

"No. I'm not made of sand, so I can't." the blonde girl answered back. Brittany had a serious look on her face, making Santana smile at how cute she was.

"In Texas, I mean. Sorry I didn't clarify."

"Oh, no. I wish though. I live in New York. Oh wait… You're a stranger… I didn't say that!" she said covering her mouth with her hand."

"I'm not the bad kind of stranger. In fact, I put the bad kind in prison. I live in Cali." She said smiling at the blonde. She was so innocent, it was endearing.

"You're a cop? I own and teach at my own dance studio. We're in the top five in the whole state." Brittany bragged. She was proud of her little studio. Santana looked impressed too, which was a bonus.

"I'm a lawyer, but that's so cool. I love the arts. I can't dance well though, just sing." Brittany smiled. Since Julliard and not including work, she hadn't met many people that appreciated the arts, especially no one as pretty as Santana.

"It's getting dark." Brittany said hoping Santana didn't hear the fear in her voice. She hated the dark, it was so scary. Santana took the hint and stood up, and Brittany stood with her.

"The sand people thank you." Brittany said smiling.

"Oh you speak their language? Wow, bilingual and good at the arts? That's pretty hot." Santana joked flirtatiously. Brittany laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you around." She said ducking her head, and Santana's heart about melted. Brittany was so adorable.

"See you." She replied and turned to leave. Maybe they would get to see each other again.

As Santana walked back to the house, she couldn't stop smiling. Brittany was adorable and endearing. Yeah, they had just met, but she wasn't a kid anymore. She was allowed to have a tiny crush on a girl she just met. Right? She was confused. No other girl had ever made such an impression on her. She hadn't ever been so drawn to a girl before either.

She stepped into the shower and let the water wash away her confusion. It was okay to have a crush on a cute girl. But what if she didn't see her again? She stepped out the shower and got dressed, then decided to give Noah a call.

"Puckasaurus at your service." He said and she smiled at his dorkyness.

"Hey Noah, guess what?" she said excitedly. She didn't know why bit even thinking about Brittany got her heart beating fast.

"Hm?"

"I met a girl!"

"She at home with you?" he asked pervertedly. Noah would always be a pervert, he always has been.

"No. I don't think she's that type of girl. But she's adorable, dude. I just…. I wanna see her again." She said dreamily, and he noticed.

"San, you be safe and don't give your heart away too fast. Laurens here, I'll talk to you later." He said then hung up. He was a good friend, and San wanted the best for him, but Lauren got on her last nerve. As long as he was happy, she was okay though.

Dinner was a must, but she couldn't order food like she did at home. She remembered she had passed a small café on the way to her house so she walked over there to eat. As she ate, she wished she could cook. She had tried learning when she was younger, but never got the hang of it. After eating and paying, she walked home. She couldn't stop thinking of Brittany. She hadn't been able to stop since they said goodbye. She just hoped she'd get to see her again.

Brittany had beamed her whole way home. Santana was so nice. When she had made the mistake of thinking Santana had asked if she lived in the sand, she apologized for not clarifying. Brittany had yet to meet someone who did that until now. It was amazing.

She got out her iPod and listened to it as she made herself dinner. She was glad she bought groceries before she got to the house. She hated eating out, she was way too picky. Quinn had taught her to cook. Before that, she had thought recipes were confusing. After Quinn explained, she understood them. Now she didn't use them though, she could make some stuff without them.

After she ate she took a shower and laid down. Santana had been on her mind all day. She was so intriguing. She really wanted to see her again, hopefully she would get to. Brittany had a tendency to fall for girls fast, and then get heart broken. She was determined not to fall fast if she saw Santana again. And if she did, maybe Santana wouldn't hurt her. She could only hope….


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I got it to you guys so late. I'm gonna try to get a chapter in every other day. Thank you for your kind words, it means a lot.**

Santana decided to take a walk around the small island. As she walked around, her mind drifted to the beautiful blonde she had met the night before. It was crazy, she had never fallen for a girl so hard or so fast before. She didn't like it. She saw a golf cart rental and walked over to it. She hated walking so she decided to rent a car. It was too expensive either, so she was happy. When she walked in to the building she heard a familiar voice.

"Where's the other golf stuff?" Brittany asked the lady behind the counter who just looked at her like she was crazy. Frustrated, she turned around in a huff to see a smiling Santana.

"Hey." Santana said as Brittany walked over to her. Brittany waved excitedly.

"They don't have any other golf stuff…" Brittany said sounding disappointed.

"Do you want to rent one anyway? I'll split the cost with you. That way we don't have to walk around all day." Santana said nervously.

"You want to spend the day together?" the blonde said hopefully. Santana looked at her hesitantly.

"If you want to, I mean I know we just met and stuff. But last night we hit it off, or I thought we did."

"Of course, and you're cute when you're nervous." Brittany answered. She didn't remember hitting anything last night, but she did really want to hang out with the other girl. After they paid, Santana filled out the information and Brittany picked out the car she wanted.

"I'm starved, wanna get breakfast?" Santana asked looking at Brittany briefly before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sure. You can choose where." Brittany answered happily. She hated eating out, but she really wanted to get to know this girl. The Latina chose the same cute café she ate at last night.

"So how did you get into law?" the blonde asked sipping her orange juice. She had felt so childish when she had ordered, but Santana seemed unfazed by her ordering what she did.

"I… Well… I was raped when I was nine… And afterwards I blamed myself until high school when I realized that it wasn't my fault, and I wanted to help put people like that in prison…" she said quietly. She didn't know why she was opening up so much but Brittany made her feel safe, so she didn't really care.

"I am so sorry… But you're strong for doing that." Brittany answered. She felt bad for bringing it up now.

"How'd you get into dancing?" Santana said changing the subject.

"I saw Dirty Dancing, and wanted to try it out. Once I started taking lessons, I fell in love. That was when I was 10, so." She answered smiling. She loved dancing. Their food came, ending the conversation and leaving the girls in a comfortable silence.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Santana asked. She needed to ask the blonde girl this before she fell any harder for her. Brittany nodded and Santana looked at her seriously.

"Gay, bi, straight, what are you?" Brittany laughed.

"Lesbian. You?"

"Lesbian also." Santana said with a flirtatious smile. They finished their meal talking about favorite movies, books, and other simple things. When it came time to pay, Brittany demanded that she pay and Santana reluctantly allowed her to.

Once they started driving, Brittany started pointing out places she wanted to go to, making the Latina girl laugh so hard she had to pull over.

"What are you laughing at?" Brittany asked with a frown.

"You. You keep pointing out all these stores like a little kid would. It's cute. Pick one, and we'll go there." She said her laughter finally residing.

"Uh… Uh… The one with the shark!" the blonde exclaimed and Santana smiled at the adorableness that was Brittany. The moment they parked Brittany was out of the car running into the store. Santana smiled when the blonde suddenly turned around and grabbed her to pull her along.

"Whoa…" Brittany muttered as both girls stared at the wall of designs she could have put on a t-shirt. It was from one end of the wall to the other, and top to bottom.

"Do you want one?" Santana asked still holding the other girls hand. Brittany nodded and looked at Santana.

"We should get one with the cartoon bikini girl on it." Santana nodded. She was falling so fast for this girl, but she couldn't have cared less. She told the guy behind the counter what she wanted and he went to work. While she waited, Brittany walked around the store looking at all the merchandise. Santana came over with two different bags, and handed one to her.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" she asked and Brittany looked like a deer in headlights.

"I can't." she whispered and Santana dropped her brow.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to swim…" Brittany said looking at the ground. She was embarrassed that at twenty-six she couldn't swim.

"I'll teach you then." And with that, they were off to the beach.

"You grew up in California and never learned how to swim?" Santana asked grabbing the blondes hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I was always too afraid. Whenever we went to the beach, I'd just stay on the land or just get my feet wet." Brittany answered tightening her grip on Santana's hand as they got into waist deep water.

"Well, I was on my high school and college swim team. So, you're safe." And Brittany did feel safe, but not because Santana had told her that. She felt safe because she was holding Santana's hand, and just being around the other girl put her at ease. They kept going until they were chest deep in water when Brittany suddenly stopped walking.

"I'm scared." She whispered standing closer to the Latina.

"We won't go any deeper then. It's okay." Santana whispered trying to comfort the other girl. She had always been terrible at comforting people, but Brittany looked more at ease.

After a while of standing there, Brittany got more comfortable and started playing around. She dunked the shorter girl who had a playful look in her eye. Suddenly, Santana dunked the blonde instantly regretting it. What if she hadn't been ready for that? Her fears went away once she saw that Brittany was smiling. Brittany usually would've been terrified, but she felt so safe with Santana. She felt so safe that she didn't care if she gave her heart away. It was too late to get it back anyway.

As they made their way back to land, Brittany took Santana's hand again. Santana smiled at the gesture. She usually wasn't one for hand holding but she didn't mind it with the blonde.

"Can you take me to my place?" Brittany said after her stomach grumbled. Santana's smile fell.

"Sure… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or scared. I didn't mean to." Brittany shook her head.

"I was gonna make us a dinner-lunch thing." And Santana smiled again. They made their way to the car, and Santana was giddy. She got to spend even more time with the girl she was falling oh so hard for.

Brittany's house was much homier than Santana's was. They blonde had said a friend of hers owned it, which was pretty obvious. There were pictures of a couple, a blonde and brunette. The brunette looked vaguely familiar.

"This is only one of many of the houses they own. Quinn's a doctor and Rachel's a singer." The bubbly blonde explained as she cooked.

"Wait… Rachel Berry?" she asked kind of star struck. Rachel was one of her favorite singers, and she was in her house.

"Yeah, she went to high school with me and Quinn, and college with me. She's cool." Brittany said laughing internally. She could tell Santana was a fan.

"Wow." Was all Santana could muster out and Brittany laughed.

"They're both coming down next week if you want to meet her." Santana's eyes went wide.

"Really?" and Brittany nodded and set the girls plates on the table. Santana was surprised the girl could cook, it smelled awesome but tasted even better.

After they ate, they spent the rest of their time together on the couch just talking. Both girls were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice the time. Santana looked down at her watch and frowned. It was 12:30 in the morning.

"It's kind of late. Do you want to hang out tomorrow or something?" she asked hoping she didn't sound desperate and moving closer to the blonde.

"I'd love to." She said moving towards the brunette. They were just centimeters away and Brittany could feel Santana's breath. Santana wanted this; she had wanted this all day. She whispered goodbye and got up and left. It was just too much.

Brittany sat there in confusion. What did she do wrong? She could have sworn she had seen the Latina stare at her lips most of the day. Maybe she was wrong, and the girl didn't feel the same way she did. Brittany mentally scolded herself. She knew she should've been more careful with her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for the encouraging words. It means more than you guys know. :). The bold is their text, but I think that's sort of obvious.**

Santana sat on her bed as she replayed the almost kiss between her and Brittany. How could she have been so dumb? It was just a kiss. She felt like a teenager that was about to get his first kiss by his long time crush. Santana wasn't new at this. It was so aggravating that she couldn't man up. She decided to text Brittany and ask about tomorrow.

**S:Hey, look I'm sorry about earlier. Can I make it up to you tomorrow?**

**B: I don't know why you're sorry. We barely know each other. I guess you can.**

**S: Awesome. I'll pick you up at 10. :).**

**B: Okay. :).**

Santana had the plans set, she just needed a plan. How could she make Brittany want to kiss her again? She didn't know, but she hoped she could find out.

Brittany was still kind of hurt when she received a text from none other than Santana herself. She picked up her phone and smiled. Santana wanted to make it up to her. That's sweet, but Brittany knew she had to play hard to get now. She couldn't give in so easily. She texted back as nonchalantly as possible. She wanted to know how the Latina was going to make up for her hurting her feelings.

Santana jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. It was 7 am. She shouldn't be up this early on vacation, but after realizing what she was going to do she realized how late it was and only managed to get six hours of sleep. At least she got that much. As she jumped in the shower she smiled at the fact that her first thought in the morning was about Brittany. She got out the shower, put her make up on, got dressed quick and left.

She drove down to the golf cart rental and rented the car for another day. She needed it today. The lady behind the counter looked at her, remembering that she was with the girl who wanted to golf. She shrugged off the lady's looks and left to the store they were at yesterday. Brittany had said she liked ducks, and she knew they had stuffed animals. '_Please have ducks'_ she thought. She walked in the door and smiled. They had ducks, huge ones too. She grabbed the biggest one and paid for it. '_Damn, it's only 7:30_.'

She made her way to the café and got coffee. What were the girls going to do once she picked her up? Santana didn't know, but she just wanted it to be 10.

Brittany laid in bed and smiled. It was 9:30, so she got up. Today was going to be a good day, she could just tell. She jumped in the shower and got dressed. She was excited to see Santana, and hoped that she would get the kiss she wanted. She looked at the clock again, it was 10, she ran to the door when she heard the knock and answered it to see a huge duck.

"Duck?" she said and Santana's face came from behind the stuffed duck.

"It's for you…" the Latina said and Brittany took it graciously.

"Thank you!" she said and set the duck on her couch and looked at the other girl intently. She looked nervous, but was wearing the shirt they bought yesterday. So was Brittany.

"I love your shirt." She said laughing and Santana smiled.

"Let's go." Santana said and Brittany took her hand as the brunette led her out to the golf cart. As Santana drove, Brittany asked over and over where they were going. Santana just smiled at the blonde girl. She was falling so fast, but she felt safe. She felt like her heart was safe.

"Tattoo parlor?" Brittany asked as Santana parked. They were in front of a tattoo parlor but right next to it was an ice cream shop.

"Ice cream shop actually." Brittany's frown turned into a smile and she took the brunettes hand and ran in.

As they say and ate their ice cream, Brittany's thoughts wandered. Santana was different that yesterday. She seemed like she was trying to woo the blonde. Brittany was already wooed. But because she liked the other girl so much, she kept quiet about that. She wanted to spend time with her. She needed to call her sister soon and tell her about Santana.

The sun was going to be setting soon, so Santana made sure that they were at the beach. She sat in the sand with the other girl. She felt more content than she had ever felt in her whole life. They scary thing was she only knew a little about this girl, and she had only known her for three days. Santana was scared, but when Brittany looked at her, her fears went away.

"Watching the sunset is my favorite thing to do." She said smiling.

"Really?" Santana asked, she hadn't known that but she was glad the blonde was enjoying herself.

"Yeah, it always has been. Since I lived in California, but in New York, I can't." she said frowning. Brittany had so many memories of watching the sunset with her dad, and to think she never had a chance to make any more memories with him, just made her sad, and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Santana said, but sensed there was something else bothering the girl.

"Can I ask what's wrong?" she said in a soothing voice. Brittany looked at her.

"Last year my dad died of cancer. I used to watch the sunset with him when I was little." She whispered so low Santana had to strain to hear.

"Oh, Britt, I'm so sorry… I didn't know. Do you wanna go back?" Santana said rubbing the other girl's hand. Brittany shook her head. She wanted to stay, and was mad at herself for ruining the moment.

"I had fun today." Santana said as they walked up to Brittany's front door.

"I did too." She replied smiling. Santana leaned in and Brittany leaned in until they were just centimeters away. '_Don't run away again_.' Brittany thought. She had wanted this so bad. Santana closed the gap between them and Brittany smiled into the kiss. It was better than she had imagined. Brittany ran her tongue across Santana's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Santana gave in. She moaned when their tongues connected and massaged each other. Brittany broke the kiss and looked at Santana, as if she was searching for something, but nothing in particular.

"See you tomorrow." Brittany said before hugging the Latina and going inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope this chapter is up to par. It was kind of a filler, but it's fluffy at the end :). I hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for your reviews.**

Over the past week, Santana had completely fallen for Brittany. They duo had been hanging out with each other every day, and Santana loved it. She couldn't get enough of the bubbly blonde. To think that in three days, they would each be going back to their homes made the Latina girl sad. She didn't want to say goodbye to Brittany, she liked her too much.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breathe. Today she was not only meeting Rachel Berry, but she was also going on her first official date with Brittany. They were meeting Quinn and Rachel for dinner. They were actually picking her up in a few minutes. '_I can do this… It's just Brittany's friends… Whose opinions matter more than her parents…'_ Santana thought as she walked out the bathroom to answer the door.

"Ready?" Brittany said smiling. Santana's breath caught, Brittany looked beautiful. She was in a tight dark blue dress and heels. Her hear was in a bun, but she had her bangs falling on her face.

"You look beautiful." Santana said and Brittany blushed. Rachel had said she looked good, but hearing it from Santana meant more. Santana was in a tight black dress that showed off her cleavage, Brittany had to bite her lip to keep from staring too much.

"You look beautiful-er." She said and Santana blushed and smiled at her. Brittany sighed contentedly. Tonight would be a good night.

Santana was as calm as possible while they were in the car, but now that they were actually at dinner with her idol and her girlfriend, she couldn't calm herself. She took Brittany's hand and intertwined their fingers which made Brittany smile. She was aware that Santana was nervous, but she couldn't grasp why. It was only Rachel and Quinn.

"So, Brittany told me you live in California." Quinn said looking at Santana.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't really like it." Santana said as she sipped her wine. Quinn nodded.

"You sing?" Rachel asked and Santana blushed.

"Not anywhere near as awesome as you do, but yeah." She said and Brittany smiled and squeezed her hand in support.

"You should sing for us!" Quinn and Brittany laughed.

"In the middle of dinner?" Santana asked choking on her drink. Rachel nodded and looked at her to begin. Santana took a deep breath and nodded. Brittany was happy, she hadn't heard the Latina sing yet and was excited to hear her.

_Why would anybody want to fall in love? _

_My hands get sweaty and I trip up on my words _

_I'm telling bad jokes and I swear that I get on my own nerves_

_Why would anybody want to fall in love?_

Santana looked at Brittany and she smiled. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with a knowing expression. Brittany was head over heels and so Santana.

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you _

_Why would anybody want to fall in love? _

_Saying goodnight has never been so tough _

_We talk until my cellphone's dead; I still can't get enough _

_Why would anybody want to fall in love?_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you _

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you _

_Why would anybody want to fall in love? _

_I'm doing all the things I never thought I'd do _

_My friends all think I'm crazy, _

_well I'm crazy about you _

Brittany pecked the other girls cheek as she sang.

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

_I can't help it, I can't help it, I can't help it, when I'm with you_

When Santana finished her impromptu performance, Brittany clapped along with Quinn and Rachel. Brittany was surprised at how beautiful her voice was. She never doubted she could sing, but actually hearing her was different.

After dinner the four girls made their way to Brittany's house. Brittany was so happy that her friends approved of Santana. But she couldn't stop wondering what they were going to do when they had to go back home. Would they do long distance, or would they end it here? She sighed and Santana looked over at her and dropped her brow. She looked as if she was going to say something before Quinn took the brunettes hand and they left the room. Rachel looked over at Brittany and shrugged.

When they left the house, Santana looked over the blonde who looked angry.

"Did I do…" Santana started but Quinn cut her off.

"Shush, please let me talk. Brittany's my friend. One of my best friends actually and I don't want to see her hurt. She's a fragile and emotional person so I'll know if you break her heart. Also, what are you wanting to do with your relationship once you leave?"

Santana sighed. "I want to move to New York. Nothing is keeping me in Cali, but I can't right away so I want to do long distance until I can move up there. But I haven't talked to her yet. So I'm not really sure." She said kicking some sand around and crossing her arms in front of her.

"So you care about her?" Quinn asked looking at the sky.

"More than I should probably. I started falling in love with her the first night we met. She's special." Santana said smiling. Quinn smiled at her.

"Good. Hurt her and I'll kill you. Let's go." She said leading the Latina back into the house.

Quinn and Rachel went to bed leaving Brittany and Santana in the living room. Brittany was ecstatic, even Quinn approved!

"What are we going to do when we leave?" Santana whispered. Brittany frowned at how sad the girl sounded.

"I want to still date you." Santana looked up at her and smiled.

"So long distance?" Brittany shook her head.

"You can move up to New York. Duh…" she said putting her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana rested her head on the blondes and smiled.

"Well, I was planning on that. I'm glad we're on the same page." She felt Brittany nod.

"How do you feel about me?" Brittany asked warily. She needed to see if they had the same feelings.

"You make me happy, a happy I've never felt before. When I'm with you it just feels right, like it was meant to be that way. You make me live. And even though you take my breath away, I feel more alive with you than ever before." Brittany started crying tears of joy.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever told me…"

"Well, if we keep dating I'll find more ways to tell you how I feel. I'm not good with words, but I'll figure it out. I promise." Brittany kissed Santana passionately. Santana moaned at the sudden passion from the blonde and matched it with a passion of her own. Brittany broke the kiss when she needed oxygen.

"Stay tonight."

****I Can't Help It – Nevertheless****


	6. Chapter 6

**All I can say about this chapter is to not hate me. :). Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, and special thanks to Lauren. You gave me an idea, and well, I ran with it. Enjoy :).**

Santana had dreaded this day since she met Brittany. She knew it would come, but didn't expect it to come so soon. She was going to really miss the bubbly blonde, and to be honest, that fact terrified her.

Throughout her life, she went through relationships without feeling anything. She never had a strong emotional connection with anyone. And now suddenly, she meets Brittany and it's like she had never been alive before. When she woke up to Brittany two days ago, she knew she had to do something. She made sure they spent the rest of their vacation together, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

And now that she was waiting in her car for Brittany, she realized that this goodbye was the only goodbye that would be hard for her. She wished she hadn't fallen for the other girl so hard, or so quickly. It would've made more sense, people only fell in love this fast in movies, or so she had thought beforehand.

"Hey." Brittany breathed as she got in the car. Santana smiled at the out of breath girl.

"Ready?" Santana asked. She wasn't ready herself, but she had to go home. Brittany nodded and looked out her window as they drove to the airport. She wasn't ready to leave, yeah it had only been two weeks, but it had been the best two weeks of her life.

She took the Latina's free hand and intertwined their fingers, and rubbed her thumb across her hand. They had both agreed on doing long distance for a few months, or until Santana could get a job in the city. She hated that for god knows how long, she wouldn't even be able to hold her hand.

Santana looked over at the blonde when she stopped rubbing her hand, she had fallen asleep. Santana smiled at how adorable she looked while she slept, hell, Brittany was adorable all the time. She sighed at how in a few hours, both girls would be going separate ways. What if the blonde forgot about her? What if all this was to Brittany was a fling? Santana realized how little she really knew about the blonde and how little the blonde knew about her. How would this even work?

When they arrived at the airport, they quickly found out they wouldn't be anywhere near each other. Their gates were at different ends of the airport. After going through security, they stopped walking and got ready to say goodbye.

"Britt, don't cry." Santana whispered pulling the blonde close and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But you're going to forget about me. You think I haven't paid attention to your stories but I have. You said you've never been in a serious relationship. And I know why! You never care enough to stick around and let it get serious, or you get to scared and you leave, like you did when we almost kissed that first time. I know you just said those things to make me feel better, but I'm not stupid." Brittany huffed.

"Brittany, I'm not promising to be the best at this. I'm not promising I'm not going to close up and push you away, because I will. That's who I am. But I can promise that I will try. And I will try my god damn hardest because believe me or not, you're special to me." Santana said and Brittany pulled away from the embrace.

"What's gonna happen when a girl comes on to you? What's gonna happen when you're lonely one night? I can't handle being cheated on."

"Honestly?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Other girls, they're nothing compared to you. What I've felt in the past two weeks is more than I've ever felt in my entire life. You do that. Not them. Girls can come on to me, but I will turn them down." Santana said pulling Brittany back into her arms. Brittany whispered an apology and Santana kissed her. They stood in each other's arms for another twenty minutes until Santana had to get on her plane.

"Call me when you land?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded and they kissed one more time putting all the passion that they could into it before heading their separate way

Once on the plane, Santana let her tears fall. She put her face in her hands and cried. She knew it wasn't going to be easy with Brittany, but knowing the blonde didn't trust her hurt more than she had thought it would. She hated crying, but she couldn't stop. She wished she didn't have to leave the other girl, that or she never fell for her.

It was horrible to think that, especially since Brittany made her so happy. But they had only known each other for two weeks, it wasn't right for her to feel like this. She missed being numb in her relationships. She would rather be numb, than feel as bad as she did right now.

The plane started and she looked out the window, the tears drying up. She smiled to herself, she remembered Brittany saying she liked looking at the clouds and that it was the best part of flying. If she could just look at the brighter sides of things, she would be okay. She just needed to be less negative.

When Santana landed, she got her luggage and decided to go home instead of to Noah's. She was tired and just wanted to talk to Brittany. On her way home, she called Noah to tell him she wasn't coming over, but that she would see him tomorrow. She didn't even want to do that, she just wanted her space.

Santana smiled as she walked through her door and set her keys on the table. She left her luggage in the living room and went to her bed. The only thing she missed while on vacation was her bed. She looked at her phone and frowned. '_Brittany should have called by now_.' She thought but shrugged. She would call when she got off the plane.

She turned on the news to see what she had missed while she was gone and the second it came on, her jaw dropped.

"A plane that was supposed to land in New York today crashed while landing. Currently, there are no survivors, but reporters are standing by." The news anchor said. Santana scrambled to call Brittany.

"Please pick up…" she whispered into the phone. Tears ran down her face when the phone sent her to voicemail. She tried two more times before she broke down more.

"God, please don't take her away. I know what we do is against you, but she's a good person. I promise if you save her I'll do anything you want. I'll be nicer, and I'll do anything you want…God please…"


	7. Chapter 7

**So, you guys still love me right? Lol, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to do something! Quick fact: No character is ever safe, anything could happen. So beware and enjoy. :).**

_The plane started falling. Brittany looked around to see everyone else panicking and in a rush to grab their families. She frowned and undid her seatbelt and as she did she felt the plane start to shake like it was about to crash, but all she could think about was Santana. She stood up abruptly when everything went black._

Brittany jolted awake. '_It was just a dream.'_ She told herself as she looked out the window as the plane was landing. She had been so mad when she found out she missed her plane, but soon got over it when she realized there were stores she could shop at. She turned on her phone to see three missed calls from Santana and she smiled at how the Latina cared so much about her. Brittany had really found the one. She just had to tell her sister about it.

As she got off the plane, she tripped. "Shit." She mumbled. She just got a reason to dance again, and now she probably sprained her ankle. She limped half way to her car when her phone rang. Brittany huffed.

"Hello?" she asked kind of angrily.

"You're not dead." Santana said relief filling her voice.

"Why would I be?" she asked not mad, but very confused.

"Your plane crashed." Brittany shook her head even though she knew the brunette couldn't see it.

"No it didn't."

"It was on the news. The plane you were on crashed."

"Oh, I missed that plane. I had to wait like four hours for the next one." She said finally getting to her car.

Thank god Britt. I was so scared you were gone." The Latina said her voice cracking. "I prayed a lot." She whispered. Brittany was shocked; Santana had been really worried about her.

"You don't believe in God." She said starting her car. She was touched at how much the girl cared about her, but didn't completely understand her.

"I thought that I might as well try. I just needed you to be okay." Brittany smiled at Santana through the phone. After about ten minutes of talking, they said their goodbyes and promised to call each other later that night. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have found Santana. She just wished she lived closer. It sucked to be with someone, but not be able to really be with them.

Brittany drove home to drop her luggage off, but went straight to go see her sister after. She needed to tell her about Santana. When she got to her sister's house, she walked right in, not bothering to knock. She saw Ashley making something in the kitchen so she snook up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey Britt! How'd you're trip go?" Ashley asked going back to the food she was cooking.

"It was amazing." Brittany said thinking of Santana.

"Oh really?" Ashley asked smiling at the twinkle in Brittany's eye.

"I met someone. A girl, her name is Santana." The youngest blonde said going in the fridge and grabbing a drink.

"Tell me about her."

"She's Latina, but not the crazy kind. She's a lawyer in California. She's my age, and she's beautiful." Brittany said not wanting to tell Ashley too much. Her sister nodded turning off the stove.

"Are you dating her?" Ashley asked warily. She loved her sister so much and didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Yes. We're doing long distance till she can get a job."

"She'd live with you?" Brittany shook her head. They definitely were not ready for that.

"No. She would get her own place. We've already discussed it Ash." Brittany said annoyed. She knew her sister just cared, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. Ashley was just worried for her sister. She could see how happy the younger blonde was, but she hated the situation. Once the girl moved up to New York it would be okay. Or she hoped. Both girls' thoughts were interrupted by Brittany's phone vibrating. She opened her phone to see a text from Santana.

**S: I miss you more than I should, than I thought I could. Can't get my mind off of you…**

Brittany texted back the next lyrics in the song and showed her sister Santana's text. Ashley saw the love in her sister's eyes and decided not to fight this relationship. Brittany was too happy.

After leaving her sister's house, Brittany made her away back home so she could unpack. She knew her relationship with Santana would be difficult, and she was okay with that as long as she had Santana. She needed her, and she wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. If Santana changed her mind, or cheated, or if they just fought too much, Brittany would be crushed. Brittany couldn't think about the 'what if's'. She had to think positively. Santana was completely honest with her at the airport, so she just needed to trust her. Just as she finished unpacking, her phone started ringing.

"I want you, I need you. I love your personality. You're bright eyes; they resupply my knowing that you're just like me. With every day that passes by, the more I come to realize you're everything I need. And every night I lay in bed, with all my thoughts still left unsaid. All night, restless sleep, so sweet dreams." Santana sang. Brittany smiled as tears ran down her face. No one had ever sung to her to have sweet dreams. People never sang to her in general. Santana just did something she had always wanted, but didn't even know it.

"You're amazing." Brittany whispered.

"Not even close. But thank you. How was the rest of your day?"

"I told my sister and she approved, so it was good. I sprained my ankle though."

"Do you need to go to the doctor? Are you gonna be okay?" Santana asked worried. Brittany laughed at the Latina.

"No, I don't. But baby I'm tired. Sweet dreams."

"They'll be sweet because they'll be of you." Santana said and Brittany said bye and hung up. Brittany put her phone on her dresser and squealed. She hadn't been so happy in all of her life. Usually people didn't find the right one so fast or so early in her life, but she did. She found the most amazing person and she felt lucky. She couldn't wait until Santana moved up to New York.

Brittany had to make sure not to go too fast. Santana wasn't used to real relationships. She was also very guarded and she didn't want to scare the Latina away. Brittany didn't care how slow she had to go, just as long as they were together.

**** The Fear You Won't Fall – Joshua Radin; Sweet Dreams – Jamestown Story****


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I've been kind of busy and I was stuck on what to do. The girl's texts are from a song, and the song is at the bottom. Hope you enjoy! :).**

It had been a few months since both girls parted ways and went to their respective homes. Santana had been good about calling and Skype-ing as much as possible and Brittany loved how the girl was treating her. On their one month anniversary, Santana had flowers delivered to her studio. The blonde felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Every night, Santana would sing to her, and despite the time difference, she would call in the morning to whish Brittany a good day.

As Brittany watched a class of children tango she smiled. She wanted kids one day, and she wanted them with Santana. She wouldn't tell the Latina that just yet, but she really could see them together with kids and a beautiful home. She felt her phone buzz so she looked away from the kids to see a text from Santana.

**S: You take my breath away with everything you say. I just wanna be with you, my baby, my baby. Promise to play no games, treat you no other way than what you deserve causey you're the girl of my dreams.**

Brittany smiled at the text and sent a quick text back. She loved this song text thing Santana had been doing for the past week. Once they got together, she soon realized how much the brunette listened to music. It was constantly playing, even if she wasn't listening to it. It didn't bother her, but she thought it was cute. Santana was also romantic, and none of her ex's had been romantic. Santana made her feel special, and she couldn't wait until she could move up to NY. It sucked that she couldn't find a job in the city. Being able to Skype her was nice, but she wanted to actually be with her again.

She looked back at the children who were getting ready to be finished for the day. Everything had been going right for her since her vacation. The studio had been getting more students, the teachers were doing their job correctly, and her love life was awesome. In fact, business was so good she was thinking about opening a new studio. But she wanted to wait for Santana so they could open it up together sort of. Opening the studio would be like starting a new chapter in her life, of their lives. She sighed. She wanted to get to that point in their relationship, and she wanted to get there now.

Santana sat at her desk, reading the case she had. She had been doing better at work, and she gave all the credit to Brittany. She wanted to have good experience when she moved up to NY, so she was trying about ten times harder at everything she did. She smiled at the thought of being with Brittany again. She missed the blonde so much. She couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her again. She decided to text Brittany, just because, and because she knew the blonde liked when she got cute messages. She smiled at the text she got back.

**B: You're my favorite girl :).**

She sat her phone on her desk and tried to concentrate on the work in front of her, but she couldn't. Even though she had been doing better at work, she never could get her mind off of Brittany. It had been like that since she met the beautiful blonde. Even when she was asleep, Brittany was there. She felt like a lovesick teenager, but didn't think that was really that bad of a thing. She knew the blonde was just as into her, as she was into her.

The Latina finally gave up on the work and opened up her laptop. Lately she had been looking for places near Brittany. She had found a few, but none that really popped out to her. She was looking for something specific, but hadn't quite found it yet. She was also applying for jobs, but hadn't gotten any calls back. She wanted to stay a normal everyday lawyer, but one place she could apply is the ACLU, but something was keeping her from applying, but she didn't know what that was.

She frowned when she got the text from Noah saying he couldn't hang out tonight like they had planned. She realized quickly after Noah got together with Lauren that she had almost no friends, so when he canceled, it was hard on her. She needed to move near Brittany. At least then she would have Rachel and Quinn. Those two reached out to her after they had met and have actually kept in touch since. She had her work buddies here, but most of them were too uptight for her. She closed her laptop and tried to get back to work. Maybe she would find something to do.

As it was about time for her to get off work, she noticed most everyone was already done and were just waiting to clock out for the day. She looked around her office and saw how messy it was, and frowned. She had to clean it up because today was Friday and she couldn't come to work on Monday and clean. She started to organize everything when she heard the door open and someone clear their throat.

"Hey honey." A familiar voice said and the brunette looked up to see a voluptuous red head.

"Hey." She said as the girl came up to her, her hips swaying seductively.

"Ready to go?" Santana nodded and swallowed thickly. She didn't have time to clear her throat, but right now she didn't care. She needed tonight, and she needed it desperately. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door with the red head right in front of her. Tonight would be a good night.

****Favorite Girl – Justin Bieber****


	9. Chapter 9

**Not only do you guys not have faith in Santana, but you have no faith in me! My heart is broken, thanks. It will heal, but only if you guys review.. :). You guys can thank Lauren for the longest chapter and here's your song :).**

**P.S. The bold italics is Santana singing, while just italics is Brittany. The underlined is them together.**

Santana wiped her hands on her jeans. She could do this, she had to do this. She couldn't back out, they were already seated at the diner.

"Stacy… Can I ask you something?" she asked warily. The red head nodded, taking a bite of her food.

"I really hate to impose and al, but you have a few law firms in New York right?" the red head smiled already knowing where this was going.

"And I thought you wanted to catch up." She said jokingly. "I do."

"Do you think…?" Santana started but was cut off.

"Of course Santana, we've been friends for how long? You don't even need to ask." Santana smiled at her. She finally had a job. She couldn't wait to tell Brittany.

"Also, do you know of any places for rent near the Manhattan area?"

"Yeah, one right near me. It's a great place. I even know the owner."

"Could you give me their number? She asked hopefully. If she found the job and a place in the same night it would be amazing.

"You're talking to her." Stacy said laughing. She didn't know why Santana wanted to move so badly, but would help her friend however possible.

"Can I ask why you want to move? The red head asked the smiling Latina.

"My girlfriend lives there."

"Tell me all about her!" Stacy about shouted. She knew the brunette was gay, but she had never been in a serious relationship. Santana blushed.

"Well. She's…"

Santana walked through her bedroom door and plopped down on her bed. Tonight had been amazing, she got a house, a job, and she got to catch up with one of her oldest friends. Lately she hadn't been talking to anyone other than Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. She actually had to call Quinn soon to sort out her plan. Quinn and her are closer than her and Rachel. Rachel got to diva-ish. She commended Quinn for putting up with it.

She took out her phone and called the blonde.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey San. What's up?"

"I need your help." Santana started.

"Sure. With what?"

"Well you see..."

Santana ran in to her office Monday morning and went straight to her boss's office. She was quitting today, or telling him she got a job in New York. She already gave her notice a few weeks ago. Quinn and Rachel agreed to keep their plan a secret from Brittany and to help her once she got there. They set everything up, and Santana was excited.

"Mr. Young, we need to talk." Santana said opening the door to his office. His office was much bigger than everyone else's and it used to make her peeved, but now she couldn't care less. Stacy was going to let her be a partner in her law firms. She would be partial owner, and would have a way bigger office.

"What's up Santana?" he asked looking up from his computer.

"I'm leaving. I found a job." She said beaming. He smiled at her. He knew she would reach greater things, and was sort of proud of her. She was like a daughter to him. She grew in her career with him and was moving to bigger, better things.

"We're gonna miss you Santana, but good luck." He said standing and hugging the Latina. She was gonna miss him too. He was her first boss, and she actually liked working for him sometimes.

"Bye Mr. Young."

Santana taped up a cardboard box, and moved it to the front door for Noah to take down to her car. She was shipping all of her stuff that she could to New York and Quinn would take it to her new home. The move was bittersweet. Not only was she leaving a place she loved, but she was leaving people she loved. Noah wouldn't be going with her this move, and it hurt to know she wouldn't see him anymore. He promised to keep in contact but it wouldn't be the same.

He took the last box and she looked around her empty apartment one more time before walking out the door and getting in her car. She'd be taking the stuff to the UPS people then she would get ready to leave in two days. She started her car when her phone started ringing.

"Baby!" Brittany said when the Latina answered. Santana smiled.

"Hey honey. What's up?"

"At the studio, but I'm bored. What are you up to?" Santana faltered. What was she going to tell the blonde?

"Nothing much, just thinking of you."

"Awww, I miss you baby. We need to Skype tonight!"

"Of course. I gotta go baby, but I'll talk to you later." She said then hung up. She got out the car and went inside to talk to the UPS people about getting her stuff for her. The guys smiled and helped her, and she just smirked. They thought they had a chance. She got in her car and left, knowing soon she would be with Brittany once again.

Santana was at the airport, waiting impatiently for her plane to be ready to leave. She was so excited to see her girlfriend again, and it was an awesome idea to surprise her. She was surprised she actually kept it a secret from her. Everything in her life was going well. She had friends, she had an awesome job, home, and she had an amazing girlfriend. Life couldn't get better. She stood up as fast as possible when she heard her seat get called.

She sat down and smiled at her seat. It was a window seat, and it made her think of the blonde girl she had grown to love. She put her seatbelt on and started tapping on her leg, she was nervous but excited. She pulled out her iPod and started listening to the song she had been singing over and over for the past few days. She wanted this to be perfect.

Santana walked off the plane smiling, and ran to Quinn and Rachel once she saw them. She was so happy to be in New York, and to know that in an hour, she would be with her girlfriend again. They hadn't been around each other in person in months, and it was about time.

"Hey guys." Santana said nonchalantly. Rachel giggled at the Latina.

"You are allowed to be excited you know?"

"I know. Let's go, like now." Santana said as the couple trailed behind her.

They got into Quinn's car and went straight to the florist like they had planned. Santana was in awe of how many types of flowers there were. Thank god Rachel and Quinn were here; she didn't even know what kind Brittany liked.

Brittany sat at her desk and sighed. She hated not having Santana here with her and whished the Latina would find a job soon. A long distance girlfriend was still a girlfriend, but it wasn't the same as having her here with her. The only way to really get to know someone was to be around them. Brittany walked out her office to watch a group of senior citizens dance. They were ballroom dancing, and she smiled at the couples. They had all been together for so long. The blonde girl wondered if she would find love like that. Just as the thought passed her mind her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Santana was supposed to be at work.

_**I've been awake for a while now**_

_**You've got me feelin' like a child now**_

_**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face.**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place**__"_ Santana sang. She could hear the Latina, but she sounded closer than just on the phone. She turned around to see the girl with a bouquet of roses and hung up to hug the girl and take the flowers. Tears welled up at the gesture Santana did for her. No one had ever been so romantic.

_**And it starts in my toes**_

_**And I crinkle my nose**_

_**Wherever it goes**_

_**I always know**_

_**That you make me smile**_

_**Please stay for a while now**_

_**Just take your time**_

_**Wherever you go**__. _Brittany smiled as the girl sang, but realized she wanted her to do the second verse.

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore. _ Santana smiled at the smiling and crying blonde sang, and they came together for the chorus.

_And it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_**But what am I gonna say**_

_**When you make me feel this way**_

_**I just mmmmm**_

_And they start in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'cause you make me smile baby_

_Just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever wherever wherever you go_

_**Wherever wherever wherever you go**_

_wherever you go_

_I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while._

They finished the song and Brittany hugged Santana again. Santana kissed the blonde chastely. Brittany smiled into the kiss and deepened it. The Latina moaned but broke the kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked confused.

"I moved here. Surprise." The brunette said smiling. She kissed the blondes cheek and took her hand.

"Now are you going to show me around or what?" Brittany nodded and ran to her office to set the flowers then continued to show her girlfriend around the studio. Santana was smiling the whole time, she was so happy to be with the blonde girl again.

"I missed you so much." Santana whispered resting her forehead against the blondes.

"I missed you more."

"Then will you go out with me tonight?"

"Of course." Brittany whispered smiling. She couldn't believe Santana was here, and wouldn't tell her no if she asked her to jump off the empire state building.

****Bubbly – Colbie Caillat****


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. I had a lot going on. This chapter is sort of fluffy, so I hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for taking the time to read and review. It means so much to see that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

Brittany smiled as her and Santana walked down the sidewalk with their fingers intertwined. She had been surprised when Santana showed up and still couldn't believe it. She had her girlfriend again and she couldn't be happier. Santana was just as happy. She looked around as they walked and then back to Brittany, noticing the most beautiful sight in the city was her girlfriend. She lost her thought when she heard the blondes gentle voice singing a song she didn't recognize until the chorus.

_Darlin' look at me  
>I've fallen like a fool for you<br>Darlin' can't you see  
>I'd do anything you want me to<br>I tell myself  
>I'm in too deep<br>Then I fall a little farther  
>Every time you look at me<br>_  
>Brittany stopped walking and turned to face Santana, looking her directly in the eye. Santana had never been really sung to, so as Brittany sang, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.<br>_  
>How do you do that babe?<br>Make me feel like I'm The only girl alive for you  
>I don't know what it is<br>That makes me fall like this  
>First time in your arms I knew<br>The way you held me  
>I knew that this could be<br>What I've been waiting to find  
><em>  
>As Brittany sang the rest of the song she wiped tears from Santana's eyes. To the blonde, every word rang true. She felt like every time they locked eyes, Santana took another piece of her heart. She finished the song and the Latina lifted her hand from the blonde's waist where it had been resting, to cup the taller girl's cheek, caressing it with her thumb before pulling her in for a searing kiss. Brittany's head was spinning. She already felt like she needed the other girl to breathe, but when they kissed like this, she felt like breathing wasn't even possible when around the Latina. It was all very new for both girls. The kiss ended when they needed oxygen, but Santana's lungs felt closed as she stared into the deep blue eyes that belonged to her girlfriend. She felt like the gorgeous eyes were seeing every thought, like they could see her soul. She suddenly felt very self-conscious but didn't look away. Brittany was lost in the dark mysterious eyes that belonged to the shorter girl. When she looked into her eyes, she felt like she could stay there for days and learn the girl inside out. She also felt free, like she could fly. She took a deep breathe in and pulled the shorter girl to start walking again. Santana walked happily until her stomach grumbled.<p>

"Food?" she asked and Brittany almost cooed at how adorable the brunette sounded. She nodded with a smile and led the adorable Latina into a nearby pizza place.

"When do you start work?" Brittany asked smiling at the brunette who was already on her second slice.

"Next week. Stacy gave me some time off so I could settle in." The blonde nodded at the information, sort of jealous of the relationship between the two. As if reading her mind, Santana spoke.

"She's married. To a man. Stop worrying." Santana said grabbing the blondes hand across the table.

"How did you..?" Brittany asked shocked as to how the other girl could read her so easily.

"You just had that look in your eye. But you really don't need to worry. You're the only girl I want." Santana said soothing Brittany's fears and taking a bite of food before she finished the thought with _'and the only girl I need_". Brittany blushed and took a bite of food as well. Santana knew just what to say, and she loved it.

They finished their food and made their way to Santana's place. When the cab pulled up to the apartment complex, Brittany demanded the Latina allow her to help with luggage. Once they got inside, Brittany dropped the brunettes stuff and pushed her against the closest wall. Santana moaned at the forcefulness and closed the small gap between them with a heated kiss. Brittany's heart rate escalated and she felt heat in her center as Santana's hands massaged her breasts over her shirt. Santana moaned along with Brittany when their tongues met. The Latina switched places with the blonde, before pulling out of the kiss and leading open mouthed kisses down to her pulse point. Brittany moaned loudly as Santana nipped her neck but lightly pushed the brunette away.

"Not tonight." she panted and Santana nodded and went in for a kiss that wasn't as heated the one before, but gentle and still passionate. She cared about Brittany and wanted to show her that she was okay with not going any further tonight. Brittany smiled into the kiss. The Latina was putting all her feelings into this kiss, and the blonde could tell.

"I better go home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Brittany asked breaking the kiss and pulling the shorter girl into her arms. Santana marveled at how perfectly they fit together before answering.

"What time do you go to the studio?" she asked leaning out of the embrace just enough to look into the taller girls eyes.

"I go in at nine. Why?"

"Just wondering." Brittany smiled at playful tone the girl used. She could tell she had something running through her mind but shrugged it off.

They said their good nights and Brittany pulled over a cab and made her way home. She missed the brunette already. Today had been one of the best days in a while for the blonde. She had an amazing girlfriend and now she could see her again. She couldn't believe her luck. Santana laid in bed with one of the biggest smiles on her face. She had a plan for her beautiful girlfriend and couldn't wait to put into action.

Brittany woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and looked at the caller I.D then smiled. It was _her_.

"_It's always been about me, myself, and I_

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time_

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_

_That was the only way I knew till I met you" _Santana sang and Brittany smiled at how beautiful the other girl's voice was.

"Good morning to you too." Brittany said groggily. Santana beamed at how cute the blonde sounded when she first woke up.

"Get up, get ready, and meet me at the café near your studio." Santana said then hung up. Brittany smiled and got up. She wouldn't deny her girlfriend anything, especially not a chance to see each other.

Santana waited at the table for Brittany arrive. She had ordered for both of them specially. The door rang and Brittany walked through the door and she spotted the Latina right away. They smiled shyly at each other as the blonde sat down. Before Brittany could say anything, she noticed Santana's shirt. It was the one they bought in Texas. She was distracted by the shirt she didn't notice Santana nod at the waitress. Santana smiled at the girl's excitement when she saw the shirt. She chuckled to herself; Brittany would like the rest of the surprise. The waitress came and set the two plates of pancakes in front of the girls.

"You ordered for me?" Brittany asked before looking at her plate. When she did she beamed.

"You got them to shape our pancakes like ducks?" she asked excitedly and the brunette nodded.

"You're amazing." The blonde said honestly. She really did think the brunette was amazing, not just for the surprises, but because she just was. Everything about her was perfect in her eyes. The Latina ducked her head and blushed, picking up her silverware.

"It's just pancakes." She said quietly, she knew the taller girl wasn't just talking about the food.

"Everything you do for me, the way you look at me. It all makes you amazing."

"It's what you deserve." It was the blondes turn to blush. She picked up her fork and knife and started at her food. As they finished eating, Santana looked over at the blonde who was sipping her orange juice and she felt her heart flutter. Every moment they spent together, she fell harder for the blonde. Santana smiled as the blonde frowned at her empty glass. Brittany was the cutest.

"Do you want more?" Santana asked and Brittany jumped. She didn't know she had been watching.

"No, I'm okay." She said and put her glass down. Truth was, she couldn't ever get enough orange juice. It was her favorite drink, but she didn't want to make the Latina wait longer than necessary. Santana nodded and waived the waitress over so they could pay. Once they had, Santana walked the blonde to her studio. They walked hand in hand until they got to the taller girls office.

"What are you going to do today?" Brittany asked sitting on her desk.

"Well, I was hoping you could teach me something." Brittany's eyes lit up. This was her thing, her most comfortable area. Dancing was her passion and her girlfriend wanted to learn about it.

"What do you want to learn?" she asked jumping of her desk and grabbing the Latina's hand excitedly.

"Anything, but I must warn you. I'm a slow learner." Santana said as Brittany led her to an empty dance room.

"I'm a patient teacher." Brittany said kissing Santana's cheek. The skin that was touched by Brittany's lips was on fire. She just nodded and let her girlfriend start teaching her. She would learn anything the blonde wanted her to.

****Look at Me – Carrie Underwood** **I Do- Colbie Caillat****


	11. Chapter 11

**I won't lie, this chapter is serious. Santana opens up and we know that when that happens, seriousness and tears occur. I do hope you guys like this chapter, because it hits close to home for me. And writing it made ME open up in a way. This chapter wouldn't be up today if it weren't for Lauren. She reminded me people are waiting. So here it is.**

Brittany looked at the ceiling as a plea to God to give her the strength to not laugh at the Latina. Santana had been her for the whole day trying to perfect the dance she had learned. She wasn't the best dancer, but Brittany loved that she was trying. The tango seemed like an easy dance to teach the shorter girl because it was a Latin dance. That was before she realized the brunette had two left feet. Brittany had been stepped on at least ten times today, but she didn't care. She thought the girl looked adorable trying to dance. Santana felt terrible for stepping on her girlfriend but she wanted to do this for Brittany. This was the blondes passion, and wanted to show her that she would do anything for her. They had been dancing all day, o only stopping for bathroom and water breaks. Santana looked over the blondes shoulder and saw what time it was.

"We should get dinner." she said dropping her hands from Brittany's shoulder and hand. Much to the Latina's dismay, the blonde made herself the lead. Santana at first hated it but learned quickly it would've been harder to be leading.

"I'll cook us something." Brittany said as she picked her iPod off it's dock. Santana nodded and followed her to her office so she could get the rest of her stuff. She felt useless to the blonde girl. She couldn't cook, dance, nothing the blonde liked. All Santana could do was argue. She sighed in realization that the girl deserved better than her. Brittany took the shorter girls hand as they got into the taxi. She could tell the Latina was thinking hard about something but didn't want to disturb her. She tried not to think anything of it until they got out of the taxi and Santana dropped her hand.

"You deserve better than me." she said quietly. Brittany looked at her incredulously and opened the door to her home. Santana looked around and noticed the blondes personality showed through her furniture and colors. The house was bright and playful looking.

Brittany sat down on a red soft couch and d the place next to her, and Santana obeyed. Brittany sat there silently debating what she wanted to say. She looked the shorter girl as she fiddled with her fingers and couldn't contain the ugh to take the girls hand in her own.

"You're wrong." she whispered and Santana looked up at her.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You say things in a way I can understand them, you're sweet to me even when I have a dumb moment. You make me feel like I could be smart too. You're romantic and you don't just want me for sex. You're the only person I've ever met to make me feel safe, and secure. I don't deserve better than you, cause that's nonexistent." Brittany continued. Santana wiped the unshed tears from her eyes with her free hand. Brittany said everything that needed to be said. She was perfect.

"I can't dance, or cook, I can't even take you to petting zoos. I'm afraid of birds." Santana confessed and Brittany's heart tugged in adoration for the sad girl next to her.

"You don't have to do those things to be with me. You just be you, and your awesome enough." Santana smiled and shook off the embarrassment. She usually didn't get like this, but it was okay sometimes.

"Teach me something about lawyer-ing." the blonde said standing to go make dinner. Santana stood with her, never letting go of her hand. She didn't know what to teach the taller girl. All lawyers really did was argue.

"Ducks are stupid." Santana said as Brittany started chopping vegetables. Brittany looked up and dropped her brow.

"That's rude. They're very smart."

"They eat bread and swim. Thats it, and it makes them dumb." Santana said smiling at her terrible logic. If Brittany wanted to learn something, this was the way to teach her.

"They swim to catch fish. And they fly south for winter. They don't use GPS's or calendars, they just know. That's smart."

"You just learned something about being a lawyer. Twist truth to get someone to say what you want." Brittany formed her mouth into an 'o' and nodded. She thought Santana was trying to make her mad. She continued to make dinner as Santana talked about why she was afraid of birds. Santana didn't talk openly about her fears and was surprised with herself. She looked at Brittany cook and she smiled on adoration. The blonde was making spaghetti, and she looked adorable doing so.

The food was finished and Brittany made their plates and sat it on the table. Santana chuckled to herself as Brittany sat down before she remembered that she needed silverware. As they girls ate, they chatted about simple topics. Brittany had never asked Santana the question she wanted to, not afraid of the answer but of how Santana would react. She didn't want to make the Latina uncomfortable but the question wouldn't leave her mind. After dinner, Santana made herself useful and helped clean up before they made their way to Brittany's room. The blonde sat Indian style and Santana rested her head in her girlfriends lap. Brittany exhaled loudly and looked down into Santana's eyes.

"Who raped you?" she asked quietly. Santana shot up from the blondes lap.

"Why?"

"I just want to know." Santana's mind was racing. She knew it would come up eventually, but she hated the topic.

"A guy named Sam." Brittany waited for more information and Santana laid her head back down and Brittany took it as a sign to try to calm the girl down. She started running her fingers through the brunettes thick locks before the Latina continued.

"I was young, he was my moms friends son. I was around eleven he was like fourteen. I thought I was supposed to like boys so his attention was something I pretended to like. He pushed me into his room one day. Spongebob was playing in the background and he made me.." Santana said, her voice cracking.

"You don't have.." Brittany started but was cut off by the rest of the story.

"He made me touch him, and he made me let him touch me. Then he said we would play house and we had to actually make the baby. God Britt, I told him to stop. He wouldn't, he just kept pushing and pushing. My mom walked in and he got in trouble. But even at eleven I knew it was wrong. I felt disgusting. He did it twice.. Both times at his house. The second time we were home alone. He made it worse.." Santana said tears running down her face and now on her side. Brittany moved down near her girlfriend and wrapped her arms protectively around the shorter girl. Brittany had tears in her eyes but she had to be strong for Santana.

Santana had never felt so safe in her life than she had lying in Brittany's arms. No girlfriend had ever been worthy of knowing that kind of information in Santana's mind before, but Brittany was more than worthy. Brittany whispered soothing words in her ear until the sobbing stopped and turned to face the beautiful blonde.

"You make me feel safe." she said so quietly that Brittany had to strain to hear. But she did hear, and her heart thudded hard at the broken voice she heard. Santana was opening up and Brittany loved what she was seeing, but didn't want to overwhelm the brunette so she kissed her. The kiss was gentle and loving. Santana cupped the blondes cheek and caressed it with her thumb. She flicked her tongue across Brittany's lip and they lazily massaged each others tongues. The passion was there, but the kiss was a statement from Brittany saying it was okay to be vulnerable, that she wouldn't hurt her. Santana had tears welling up in her eyes again and broke the kiss. No one had ever meant more to her than Brittany did. She nuzzled into the other girls neck, and closed her eyes. Brittany could tell the Latina had no intention in leaving and frankly, she wouldn't want her to. She only felt happy around the brunette and thought it would be nice to wake up happy. 


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have problems with letting out my anger, and on Tuesday some stuff happened and I ended up punching a wall. My right hand is swollen and bruised. Some may wonder why I'm telling you this, well I'm telling you cause I want you to realize how much I love you all. My hand doesn't though.**

**There's a small time jump but it's specified in the story. Thank you guys for your reviews, reading them makes me smile. Anyways here it is.**

The two had been together six months today. Santana had been in NY for three months of their relationship and was glad they were doing so great. Her only dilemma was what to plan for their six month anniversary. She had been trying to plan it for weeks but hadn't thought of anything. Brittany had allowed the Latina the planning of the day and hoped she had something great, but could tell by how fidgety the shorter girl was, she had nothing. Santana grabbed the blondes hand as they walked through the park. It was just early morning, and she was stalling. Brittany giggled as Santana's face contorted as she thought.

"So can I ask you something?" Brittany said sitting down on a bench. Even though it was only November it was pretty cold outside. She loved when the trees leaves lost color and fell off, but she hated when it got cold. Santana only nodded. She looked around and breathed in the fresh air. She had never paid attention to how beautiful her surroundings were until now. The leaves were mostly fallen, and the colors of everything were gorgeous. She still liked spring better.

"Can I give you my present now, or should I wait for tonight?" Santana smiled. She might be a terrible date planner, but she picked out an awesome gift.

"Tonight. I want to give you mine at the same time."

"What are we doing tonight?" Brittany asked warily. She knew the brunette hadn't planned anything but she still wanted to ask.

"You'll see." the Latina said half smiling. She didn't know either. She stood up and drug the blonde up from her seat playfully. She walked her to the studio and told her the time she would pick her up. Brittany smiled at the girl before kissing her chastely goodbye.

Santana got a cab to take her home. She had a lot of planning to do. She knew what she wanted to do, she just needed to get the finer details.

~~~~~~~

Santana stood in her kitchen with Rachel watching her break an egg. She had called the girl when she got home and asked her and her girlfriend to come help. She had hoped both girls could help but apparently, Quinn was just as bad in the kitchen as Santana so she sat behind the bar and watched them. Rachel handed Santana the other egg and the Latina looked at her with a worried expression before putting to the bowl and cracking it. With Santana's luck, she completely broke the egg and it splattered on the side of the bowl and counter.

"God damn it." she muttered and got a dish towel to clean the mess up. Rachel was too busy to clean it because she was laughing, as was the blondie behind the bar.

"Not so hard, just enough to break it a little." Rachel said after she had stopped laughing. The Latina nodded and did it correctly this time. She looked at Rachel and smiled proudly. The rest of the baking went fine, or as fine as it could go with Santana in the kitchen. Once they the cookies were in the oven, she took off her hideous apron that Rachel insisted on her wearing and sat down next to Quinn at the bar.

"So you're both sure she will like everything?" Santana asked looking from Quinn to Rachel who just got out of the kitchen.

"Definitely." Quinn said resting her face in her hand.

"In all the time we've known her, no one's ever been so sweet with her. Everyone just uses her. The worst was in college."

"What happened?" Santana asked the small brunette. Rachel looked at Quinn who merely nodded.

"His name was Arthur, or Artie. Yeah that was is. Anyways, he used her for sex. She loved him but all he wanted was the sex." Rachel said watching the girl get angrier at each word. Santana had a problem with getting jealous, but this wasn't jealousy, this was hatred. Who could use Brittany like that? She was amazing, and sweet, and perfect.

"He was an ass, and she found out. I think that's what turned her to be completely gay. She lost all hope in guys. He was an exception anyway." Santana nodded at the information. She couldn't get mad, she had Brittany now and nothing would change that. She smiled as the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air.

"I've never made cookies before." Santana said changing the subject. Rachel dropped her jaw.

"Not even with your mom as a little girl?"

"Me and my mom were never the bonding type. I loved her and she loved me, but we didn't do much together. You did though?" Quinn laughed at the question but Santana didn't understand why.

"Actually, I have two gay dads. So my daddy taught me how to cook." Santana understood now and chuckled her own question. The bell dinger for the cookies and Santana rushed into the kitchen to get them out of the oven.

"Santana don't yet..." Rachel said loudly but it was too late.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"' she yelled dropping the sheet back in the oven and putting her hand under cold water.

"That's why they make oven mitts." Quinn remarked and Santana glared as best she could. Her hand was already blistered and she couldn't really bend it. Of course she needed an oven mitt before grabbing something, she felt really stupid.

~~~~~~~

Brittany sat in her office and sighed. She missed her girlfriend and didn't have to wait too much longer until she could see her, but she missed her nonetheless. She had been bored all day and only had two hours before she could go home and get ready. She realized she didn't have any clue on what to wear so she texted Santana.

**B:What should I be wearing tonight?**

As Brittany waited for a response she got up and decided she would dance for a little while to pass the time. Her phone vibrated before she even picked a song and smiled at her girlfriends response.

**S: Nothing ;)**

**B: My birthday suit it is. :)**

**S: I can't have people ogling so maybe jeans and a shirt. Nothing too special, cause by the end of the night it'll be on the floor :).**

Brittany laughed and sent a quick response back. She loved they're flirting, but she was actually ready to be with Santana like that. She wanted to give Santana her everything. Even if she wasn't a virgin, she was giving Santana herself completely. After Artie, she didn't want to just sleep with people and she hadn't since. Her being with Santana like that would mean a lot.

She shook her thoughts and picked the song she had been listening to on repeat for weeks. As she danced, she sang along.

_I see you standing over there  
>You look around without a care<br>I pretend you notice me  
>I look in your eyes<br>And what you see  
>Is it made up in my mind<br>Am I just wasting time  
>I think this could be love<br>I am serious_

_What if we were made for each other  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here in this moment with you  
>Over and over and over again<br>What of this could be a real love,  
>A love, a love, yeah<em>

_I write our names down in the sand  
>Picturing all our plans<br>I close my eyes  
>And I can see you when<br>You ask "will you marry me?"_

_What if we were made for each other  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<br>I want to stay right here in this moment with you  
>Over and over and over again<br>What if this could be a real love,  
>A love, a love, yeah<em>

_I don't know  
>What to think<em>

_Is this real  
>Or just a dream<br>In my heart is where you'll be  
>I'll keep waiting till we meet<em>

_What if we were made for each other  
>Born to become best friends and lovers<em>  
><em>I want to stay right here in this moment with you<br>Over and over and over again  
>What if this could be a real love<br>A love, a love, yeah_

_Boy you know you really make my heart stop  
>Stop, stop<br>Oh what of this is real love  
>What if this is real love<br>Boy you make my heart top  
>You make my heart stop<br>You make my heart stop  
>Yeah<br>_  
>As the song ended Brittany smiled to herself. The song reminded her so much of what she was feeling with Santana. She wondered of the Latina was the one, but was kind of afraid to put that out there. She sat down in her chair and spun around. 'Two hours, thirty minutes' she muttered. She could see Santana in two hours and thirty minutes. <p>

Santana waited nervously outside Brittany's house. She had rung the doorbell but the blonde had yet to answer. It hadn't been long, but Santana was nervous. She was about to ring the doorbell again when the blonde answered. Santana's eyes raked up the girls body and her mouth went dry. Brittany's jeans were practically painted on and her shirt showed an ample amount of cleavage. Brittany did the same. Her eyes stopped at the Latina's chest. The amount of cleavage showing should be illegal. And her jeans showed her curves. Brittany gulped. It would be hard to contain herself.

"Ready babe?" Santana said finally breaking the silence. Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana linked arms with the taller girl unable to take her hand. Her hand had been pretty badly burnt and she had it wrapped up in the same type of thing you would use for a sprained wrist. Brittany noticed the girls hand and frowned.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I'll tell you the story when we get to the destination." Santana said smiling. She wasn't going to let the blonde in on anything until they got to where they were going. As they drove Brittany tried to figure out why she was smelling cookies. It confused her because she didn't think the Latina usually smelled like a bakery, actually she usually smelled like vanilla. Brittany leaned over and sniffed the brunettes shirt. Santana turned her head to the blonde and dropped her brow in amusement and confusion.

"What're you doing?" Brittany looked up through her bangs.

"Smelling you." she said simply and the Latina burst out laughing.

"Why?"

"You smell yummy. Like a cookie." Brittany said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Santana shook her head still laughing. Brittany was amazing, but some of the things she did were just hard not to laugh at. Once they got to the destination Brittany got excited. They were at a small secluded pond. There were ducks in the water, the air was crisp but not too much. It was perfect and little did she know, it would just get better. She go out the car and Santana walked back to the trunk and pulled out the basket and blanket. She held them with her good hand and with her bad hand, led Brittany to a place under a tree. The scenery was perfect like Quinn had said. There was no city light, and they'd be able to see the subset and stars without moving.

Brittany helped by taking the basket as Santana laid out the blanket. Once they were both sitting Brittany pulled the Latina in for a kiss. The brunette smiled into it but pulled away.

"I wanna tell you the story now." she said opening the basket and pulling out the cookies. Brittany's eyes got big and opened the container and took a bit of one and moaned.

"These are awesome." she said still chewing. Santana laughed and continues taking the rest of Brittany's favorites out. The blonde girl definitely had a childish taste for food. Her ideal meal was popcorn, Buffalo wings, and chocolate chip cookies.

"I honestly wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Quinn and Rachel. They helped me." Brittany smiled and took some popcorn.

"We made the cookies fine, put them in the oven fine. Everything was good. That was until I picked up the pan without oven mitts. My hand got burnt, but the cookies didn't so that's good right?" she said laughing at her stupidity. Brittany chuckled.

"I wouldn't forgive you if they had been burnt." she joked and Santana smiled and wiped her brow feigning relief. They spent the next half hour talking and eating. As the sun was about to go down completely Santana pulled out a rectangular box from her jacket. She handed it to Brittany who just looked at the box. She slowly opened it up and smiled.

"It's amazing." she said laughing. Santana smiled and grabbed the silver name bracelet from the blonde and out it on her.

"BS." she said reading it and laughing. You could tell Santana picked it out. Brittany laughed with her. She loved the gift and hopes Santana would love hers as well. She went in her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Santana grabbed it and opened it up to find a key. She looked at the blonde confused and Brittany took a deep shaky breath.

"Move in with me." 

**I almost forgot to tell you guys that this is the longest chapter yet. Don't get used to it, but your welcome :). Haha. Also, if you guys are as much of a gleek as I am, go to ****.com**** and vote for glee, and the members! Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The rating goes up this chapter, just warning you. Also, sorry I didn't get it up earlier.**

Brittany looked on expectantly as Santana looked at the key in her hand. The Latina was shocked at the gift. It's not that she didn't want to live with Brittany, because she did. She just didn't know if their relationship was ready for that. It had only been about a minute since Brittany had asked, but it felt like hours had passed. The air was becoming crisper and the blonde was starting to shiver. The brunette looked up at the blonde and took a deep breath.

"I know we've only been together for six months, but I can't move in with you unless you know that.. .." Santana started and Brittany took the tan girls hand in support. She was concerned but she tried not to show it.

"That I think I love you." Santana whispered and Brittany's mouth turned into a smile.

"I think I love you too." she whispered back before leaning towards the brunette and kissing her.

"I'll move in then." she mumbled against Brittany's lips. The blonde excitedly pulled Santana into a hug and bounced into her lap.

"Yay! Can we go home then? I'm cold." Santana nodded and patted the taller girls thighs to get up. They both packed up and headed to the car.

~~~~~~~

When they got home, Brittany made a bee line for the thermostat. The poor girl had been shivering the whole ride and Santana felt bad because the heater in her car didn't work. Santana looked around the home that she would be calling hers and smiled. The living room was off-white with red couches and a huge TV and entertainment system. The tan girl walked over to the DVD case. Brittany has hundreds of movies and a large variety. Mostly, they were Disney and horror, but she had a lot of others too. Brittany watched the girl get accustomed to the house. Although they spent most of their time together, Santana hadn't spent much time at the taller girl's house. They were always doing something or at the Latina's home. Santana stood and turned around to see the blonde girl leaning against the wall and looking at her.

"I like Finding Nemo the most." The Latina said smiling. Brittany chuckled.

"The Lion King is my favorite." Santana nodded silently laughing. She walked over to the blonde and put her hands against her hips and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Brittany moaned at the other girls forcefulness and neither girl broke the kiss until air was needed.

"So Disney movies get you hot and bothered? I'll remember that." Brittany joked leaning her forehead against Santana's. The brunette just laughed and shook her head. Brittany stood up straight and took the tan girls hand then led her to her room. The Latina smiled adoringly at the blonde girl as they entered the room. The room was duck themed and smelled just like Brittany. The brunette saw the stuffed duck she had bought on the blonde's bed and kissed the girls cheek. She was happy Santana liked her room. She had been worried she wouldn't like it but relief filled her mind when Santana smiled at her. As the brunette looked around the room Brittany sat on the bed and once Santana looked at her, she curled her finger beckoning the brunette to come over. Santana sat next to her and kissed her passionately.

Brittany instantly deepened the kiss and laid the brunette down. Brittany laid with her thigh in between Santana's and let her hands roam. The brunette's hands roamed until they got to the hem of Brittany's shirt. Brittany broke their kiss and trailed open mouth kisses down to the Latina's pulse point and sucked on the sensitive skin. Santana let out a soft moan and moved her hands up Brittany's shirt to massage the girls breasts over her bra. The blonde girl moaned but sat up making the Latina whimper at the loss of contact. Brittany took her shirt and bra of swiftly and throwing it on the floor before doing the same to Santana's. The brunette's breath hitched at the sight of her topless girlfriend. She was beautiful. Brittany smiled as her hands moved up to the Latina's breasts and massaged them in her hands. Santana moaned and flipped them over so she had the upper hand. Once the pale girl was on bottom, she lent in to kiss the blonde and both girls gasped as they made skin on skin contact for the first time. The pale girls hands made their way to Santana's jeans. She traced a line above the jeans on the Latina's tan skin before unbuttoning the pants and swiftly taking them off along with her underwear. Once she was naked, she did the same thing to the girl beneath her. Brittany was breathless. The girl above her was gorgeous. Santana couldn't breathe either. She lent in to kiss the blonde. Brittany immediately deepened it. The brunette broke kiss to nip the blonde's earlobe. Brittany shuddered as she felt Santana's hot breaths on her skin.

"You're beautiful Britt." she whispered breathlessly. Brittany smiled. She wasn't used to feeling loved or cared for like this. Tears welled up in her eyes and as Santana lifted her head she saw. She got off the other girl and cupped her cheek, wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"Talk to me..." Santana whispered in a worried tone. Brittany sighed.

"The last time I was in a relationship, i was used only for sex." Santana hated the guy who used Brittany. But at least they were together now and she knew it wouldn't happen again.

"I will never use you like that. I love you and I want nothing other than for you to be happy. So if you don't feel comfortable..." Brittany interrupted her by kissing her heatedly.

"I do feel comfortable." Brittany whispered. Santana's hands traveled to the girls breasts and rolled the already hardened nipples in between her fingers and sent hot open mouth kisses down the girls jaw and neck.

Brittany moaned loudly and the Latina moved one hand down to the pale girls' center. She looked into the ocean blue eyes silently asking permission, making the blonde nod. Santana started rubbing her clit in small circles. Brittany moaned and thrust her hips forward. The Latina took it as a sign to start rubbing harder and faster.

"San." Brittany moaned. The brunette smiled and started teasing the girls entrance making the blonde whimper. Santana thrust two fingers and watched her girlfriend throw her head back and arch her back. She put an arm around the tan girls neck and clenched the sheets. Brittany was in heaven. Santana was curling her fingers and hitting her spot. The blonde had never been so sexually pleased in her life. The pale girl was coming undone fast and both knew. Santana thrusted harder and felt the girls walls clench around her fingers. She helped the blonde ride out her orgasm. She wiped her hand on the sheets and laid down next to her girl.

"That. Was. Awesome." Brittany panted. The Latina smiled proudly. Brittany turned over and hovered over the brunette. Santana started panicking. She hadn't been with anyone since, well since. She was the one pleasing not the one being pleased. She could never let anyone in enough.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany whispered.

"I haven't been with anyone since..." Santana said her voice cracking. Brittany's heart broke at how sad the brunette's voice sounded. She laid down and took the broken girl in her arms. Santana stopped crying and looked into her girlfriends eyes.

"Just be gentle..." Brittany nodded. She'd make this night perfect for her.

Santana's eyelids fluttered open and she immediately felt soreness between her legs. Last night had been the most amazing night of her life and she hoped Brittany felt the same. She looked at the freckled shoulder in front of her and kissed it. Brittany turned around and smiled. She was so honored that she was allowed to be Santana's first in a sense. She lifted her hand to trace the Latina's cheek. The brunette leaned into the touch, making both of them smile.

"Breakfast?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded and got up but realized she didn't have any clothes. The blonde appeared next to her with clothes making the Latina smile. They took turns taking showers and once both were done, they went into the kitchen to make food. Brittany looked into the empty fridge and frowned. She closed it and looked at Santana with a shy smile.

"Looks like we need to go shopping. To the cafe!" she said throwing a fist air like a superhero. Santana laughed at the girls adorableness. As they got outside Santana looked at Brittany.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I've been super busy. This chapter is more of a filler but I promise that something's gonna happen soon. :).**

"This is the last box!" Santana shouted as she walked through the front door of Brittany's house. Brittany walked out of what would now be their room and clapped excitedly. They had been moving the Latina's things all day and had only taken a break for lunch. Brittany was excited for Santana to move in. This would be her first move-in relationship and she was giddy. Santana set the box down on the floor near the couch and sat down on the couch. The blonde had rushed her to pack and move, she didn't get why but she did nonetheless. Brittany straddled her lap and wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck. She felt like this whole thing was a dream. She had to pinch herself sometimes to make sure she was really with the brunette.

"When are blondie and the diva coming over?" Santana asked rubbing her girlfriend's hips bones. Brittany rolled her hips into her girlfriend unconsciously.

"In ten minutes." She said looking at the clock. "Oh shit! We still have to take showers. Come on!" she said jumping off the shorter girl and grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom and bathroom. Showering together would save time…. Right?

Quinn walked through the door after waiting almost ten minutes for her friends to answer. She set the takeout food on the counter and looked back at her girlfriend. Rachel smirked at the blonde. Now they knew why the girls didn't answer.

"I hope they're almost done at least. I'm hungry." Rachel pouted and Quinn melted. They had been together since high school but every time the short girl pouted, the blonde got more and more whipped and more head over heels. She pulled the diva into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll drag them out of the shower if I have to." Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Who are you dragging and out the shower?" Santana asked smiling as she walked into the living room area, Brittany right behind her.

"Nothing. Can we eat now? My baby girl is hungry." Quinn said letting go of the brunette and taking just her hand. Santana nodded and gave everyone their food. As they started eating Brittany stared intently at Quinn with questioning eyes.

"What?" The blonde asked nervously.

"When are you getting married?" Brittany asked and Quinn almost choked on her food.

"Um… Why?" she asked and Rachel looked down at her food. Brittany was asking something she had wanted to ask for years. She started wondering if Quinn even wanted to be with her forever.

"Cause you guys are like rainbows and Irish people. You just go together. So when?" Santana smiled at Brittany's example, but looked on at Quinn for her answer.

"I'm not sure yet." Quinn muttered and looked down at her food and continued eating. She was terrified of that kind of commitment and she felt terrible about it. The silence was awkward and Santana felt out of place. She would have to talk to Quinn about all of this.

"So Rach, I hear your album comes out soon." She said breaking the silence. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the Latina thankfully.

"Next week actually." Santana nodded. She knew her idol personally, but that didn't stop her from getting excited when a new album came out.

"Awesome." Brittany smiled. Santana had a fan girl crush on the diva, it was sorta cute. The rest of the meal was pleasant and there was no more awkwardness. They all helped clean up and went into the living room to visit. Brittany and Rachel got into a conversation about animal rights or something and Santana decided to take the chance to go outside and talk to Quinn. She waved her hand for the blonde girl to follow. They made their way out and the brunette sat down in the grass. Quinn sat next to her and nervously played with her fingers.

"So why not?" Santana asked and she faced the blonde.

"I just can't. What if I end up doing something to ruin it? I can't marry her and end up hurting her." Quinn whispered.

"You love her right?" Quinn looked at her incredulously.

"Of course." Santana nodded and took a deep breath, contemplating what to say.

"Then you don't need to worry. I get that you're afraid you'll mess up but you have to get in your head that everyone does. Marriage is through thick and thin. You and Rach are meant to be together, and I know that you wouldn't do anything to even make her sad. When you look into the future, who do you see next to you when you're old?"

"Rachel." Quinn answered.

"That's all you need then. I'm not saying that you should propose now. But you really should. If you guys don't marry, then there's no hope for anyone else." The brunette laughed. Quinn smiled and took in what her friend said. She was afraid of hurting Rachel, but what if she was hurting her by not marrying her? The blonde thanked Santana and both stood to go back inside.

"People eat ducks?" Brittany said looking sad. Rachel suddenly felt terrible about going into how people treat certain animals. She looked at her girlfriend and Santana as they walked through the door for support.

"Only the sugary kind honey." Brittany smiled.

"Oh good." Rachel and Quinn looked at Santana thankfully. She knew what to say when Brittany was sad and it was cute. Quinn sat next to the short girl and took her hand in hers. Santana did the same with Brittany and they continued to talk and joke until it was time for the couple to leave. When they left Brittany ran to their room and plopped down on the bed.

"Baby?" she said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of marriage too?" Santana looked down, not sure what she should say.

"No, we'll get there." She said and Brittany beamed.

"You gotta meet my sister first." Santana's eyes got as big as a deers in headlights, but she didn't say anything. Instead she got in bed with the blonde and cuddled up next to her. Hopefully Brittany would forget this conversation in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I have a few questions for you guys. 1) Should I continue this or end it? 2) If I choose to continue, should I continue the Faberry storyline as well? 3) Would you hate me if I had some… drama… in the story? Cause I have this AWESOME idea, but you guys would not like it, haha. Enough from me, I hope you like this chapter, and please PLEASE review. :). Thanks.**

**Oh, this chapter was kind of written fast so I hope it's still up to par. Thank you Lauren, you reminded me about this, and wanted it, so here it be my dear.**

It had been two weeks since the conversation about meeting Brittany's sister had gone down. Santana felt as if Brittany had forgotten, which to her, was a good thing. She was never the type to meet the family. She always made a fool of herself and acted like a nervous freak. One time, a family asked if she was on drugs. She loved Brittany and meeting her family would ruin their relationship because she knew they wouldn't like her. She shook off her thoughts as she walked through the door of her home. Brittany didn't go into the studio today, but she didn't see or hear the blonde. She went to their room and set her stuff down before calling out the blonde's name. Brittany bounced out of the bathroom, still drying her hair with a towel.

"Your turn." She said hugging the Latina.

"Where are we going?" she asked but followed the other girls directions and walked towards the bathroom.

"You'll see." Brittany said smiling mischievously. She was taking Santana to see her sister, but didn't want to freak the brunette out. Her sister was awesome, and promised not to grill the blonde's girlfriend. Brittany was kinda surprised by her sister; she didn't know why she would want to grill any person, she wasn't like, a cannibal.

Brittany kept her eyes on the road as she drove, but found it difficult with her girlfriend freaking out in the passenger seat.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to your sisters? What if she hates me? What if I ruin her tablecloth or spill something on her or say something rude by accident?" Santana practically yelled. She was scared. She was panicking. "Brittany what am…"

"Stop!" Brittany yelled trying to contain her laughter. "You're amazing Santana. If you weren't I totally wouldn't be with you. But you are, and my sister will see that. Okay? Calm down, please." The Latina nodded and kept quiet. Internally she was still going crazy, but Brittany sounded so sure of herself. Maybe things would go alright.

Brittany parked the car outside her sister's home and looked over at her girlfriend. The Latina looked her girlfriend in the eyes, and was sure she could see how scared the brunette was. Brittany's eyes looked calm, and collected so Santana tried to feel the same as they got out the car. Brittany's sister's house was nice. It wasn't huge or anything, but it was a moderate size, and was the picture perfect home. They had a garden, a huge front yard and the house was a light blue. The Latina took a deep breath and took Brittany's free hand as the blonde knocked on the door.

"Britt Britt!" her sister exclaimed as she opened the door. She hugged her little sister tightly before backing up to eye her girlfriend. She was pretty to say the least, her sister definitely had good taste.

"I'm Ashley." She said extending her hand.

"Santana." The Latina said extending her hand as well and shaking the older blondes hand. Ashley looked like an older version of Brittany; they resembled each other so closely it was crazy. Ashley walked back into the living room, allowing the girls to show them in. Santana looked around the home. The walls were a warm reddish color, and there was a lot of family pictures around. Santana stopped to look at one. The whole family was gorgeous. Ashley's husband looked like a young Brad Pitt, and their kids all were picture perfect too. The Latina dropped her brow. She didn't hear kids, or a husband for that matter.

"Where is Michael and the kids?" Brittany asked sitting down at the table while her sister got her tea. Santana sat down next to her quietly.

"Zoo. I didn't want Santana to be too overwhelmed, so I sent them out." Ashley said chuckling and silently asked the girl if she wanted tea. Santana shook her head but muttered a thank you. She had to be as polite as possible.

"Santana doesn't drink tea, Ash. She'll have coffee though." Ashley nodded and smiled at the nervous brunette. She wasn't like most of Brittany's girlfriends or boyfriends. She was quieter, and was way less annoying than her sister's college boyfriend Artie. Ashley have her the coffee and sat down at the table.

"So Britt tells me you're a lawyer." Santana nodded and stared into her coffee. She hated this part of meeting family. The questions about her life, her dreams, her everything. She always offended someone.

"How did you get into it?" Santana thought for a moment and looked up and met Brittany's eyes. The blonde girl took her hand, comforting the Latina and letting her know she didn't have to go into detail.

"I wanted to help people get reassurance, help them know that while they were hurting, they weren't alone, and wouldn't get hurt again." Santana said quietly but confidently.

"I'm kind of lost." Ashley said frowning. She could tell the darker girl was confident in her answer, but she seemed like she was scared.

"Ash, she doesn't.."

"No, it's okay Britt. I was um… I was raped when I was little. And I want to help people who have had similar things happen to them get reassurance that it won't happen again. And I want to put bastards that do that stuff in prison."

"Oh.. Wow." Ashley at a loss for words. Her sister's girlfriend was opening herself up just so she could have approval. She liked this girl, she liked her a lot. Anyone who would be this vulnerable for her sister, she knew was the right person.

"Santana can we talk outside?" Ashley said abruptly and the Latina nodded. Her hands started shaking as the older blonde led her outside to their patio. Santana crossed her arms in front of her as she awaited the girl's disapproval. Brittany waited inside, but watched the pair from the window.

"I want to know your intentions."

"I love your sister, Ashley. More than anything in the world, and I want to make her happy. I want to make her smile, and laugh, and I want to grow old with her. I know we haven't been together all that long, but I feel like she's it. She's the one." Santana rambled. She ducked her head nervously and Ashley smiled at the younger girl.

"That's all I needed to know. But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." She said and walked back inside. Santana smiled to herself, she had approval. She never thought she would get it, but she did. She walked back inside and sat down with her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Santana wasn't just happy, she was over joyed.

The rest of the night had gone on without a hitch. Brittany was happy to know she approved of Santana, and was giddy to see the pair conversing without Santana making a fool of herself. The Latina only made a few mistakes, and only spilled her coffee once. Ashley had understood the girl's nervousness; she didn't want her to start disapproving. Brittany thought the Latina's nervousness was adorable. Santana thought otherwise, but was happy that everything didn't go terrible.

As they laid in bed, the Latina threw her arm over Brittany's waist and curled up to her. The blonde leaned into the embrace and hummed as she fell asleep. Santana smiled at her girlfriend and thought about the future. What would they be like as a couple in a few months? A few years? She didn't really know. All she knew was that she would just get happier each day she spent with her girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

**There is a time jump, it's about two months. Thank you to those who reviewed. I know what I'm doing with this story now. My friend Lauren said she wouldn't read this. I will not update again until I'm sure she's read this. So if I don't update, blame her. :).**

Santana sat at her desk and started reading through a new case. She and Brittany had gotten over the 'honeymoon phase' and have started to get on each other's nerves. It made Santana upset. She hated fighting with her girlfriend. Currently they were on bad terms. Santana had thought it would be a good idea to make Brittany breakfast and had even woken up early to do so. Turns out, it wasn't such a good idea.

_Santana carried the tray with Brittany's plate of food on it. She knew this would make the blonde happy. It was her favorite breakfast food and orange juice. The fight from last night would be forgotten as soon as Brittany saw what the Latina had done._

"_Hey Britt Britt." Santana said setting the tray down on the dresser. Brittany looked up and smiled at how gentle the brunette sounded. _

"_I made you breakfast." The tan girl said picking the tray back up and set it down over Brittany's lap. The food smelled amazing, and the pancakes were even shaped like ducks. It made the blonde smile, and as she took her first bite she immediately frowned._

"_I can't eat this in here Santana." She yelled in a hushed tone. Santana dropped her brow._

"_Why not?"_

"_The cookie monster will come and steal away my food and he'll hurt us…. I heard he's viscous." Santana sighed. Her girlfriend wasn't stupid, she just knew other kinds of things that most people didn't._

"_Britt, he's not real. Even if he was, he wouldn't hurt us. He only eats cookies." Brittany's eyes widened._

"_Now we can't eat cookies!" _

"_We can. He isn't real."_

"_Why are you being so inconsistent!" Santana looked at her girlfriend with a confused expression, but realized she meant inconsiderate. _

"_Babe…" _

"_I'm going to get ready. Just go."_

Santana put the papers down and rubbed her temples. She was at the end of her rope. Everything she did set the blonde off and she was terrified. Soon Brittany wouldn't be her girlfriend if she kept messing up. She picked her phone up from the desk and scrolled through her contacts before landing on a familiar name.

"Hello, this is Puck. Why the hell haven't you called in so long?" she heard Noah say when he answered the call. She let out a sigh of relief. She thought she had gotten his voicemail. She hadn't called in so long because she was busy, but she really wished she could call more often. She missed her best friend. Actually, the only thing she missed about Cali was the guy.

"I've been busy, I'm sorry. How are you and Lauren?"

"Awesome. How are you and the hot blonde?" he asked sounding strangely concerned.

"We just keep fighting. Everything I do makes her mad. I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered into the phone, her voice cracking.

"Well stop doing whatever you're doing." She shook her head.

"I've done anything and everything I could think of to make things better."

"Then stop thinking. Talk to the girl." She knew it wasn't that simple. This had been going on a few months.

"Bring her flowers and dinner and talk to her. Ask her what happened. You might not be able to think of anything you did or didn't do, but she probably can. Girls are weird Santana, you know that. Then after its all better you can make lady babies again." He laughed out at the last part. Santana smiled and continued to catch up with her best friend. He always made her feel better when she was at her worst. They hung up when it was lunch time for the brunette and she decided to call Brittany.

"Hey Brittany." She said the second the girl answered.

"Hi."

"Do you want to go to lunch?"

"I can't." Brittany said and hung up right after. She couldn't do this to the Latina anymore. She would have to tell her soon, maybe even tonight.

Brittany sat inside her home on the couch with her phone in hand. Santana would be home any minute, and then they could get this conversation over with. The blonde felt terrible for lying and hiding things from the brunette. She had wanted to tell the Latina after it first happened, but she couldn't bare making the girl sad. She knew that Santana would be upset for hiding it from her, but it was better late than never, right? The front door opened and Brittany sat in awe as her girlfriend walked through the door with her favorite flowers and takeout. She stood quickly and got the flowers, saying a quiet thank you before putting them into a vase. Santana walked through to the kitchen and sat the food on the table, giving Brittany her order. Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but the tan girl beat her to it.

"I'm sorry for this morning, and every other fight. Brittany I love you, and I feel so stupid for not knowing what I did, so I'm begging you to just talk to me. What did I do wrong?" The blonde stared at her food. She couldn't believe that Santana actually though this was her fault. The pale girl felt terrible.

"You didn't do anything." She muttered, not meeting the Latina's eyes.

"I had to do something to make you so mad."

"We can talk after, okay? I just want to eat." She said and took a bite of food. Usually she loved Thai food, but today it just made her sick.

Brittany led the brunette to the couch after they ate. The dinner had been tense and quiet. The silence was uncomfortable, which was something neither girl was used to. It was unnerving. Brittany knew what was going to happen, what was going to be said, but Santana had no idea. They say and the blonde took a shaky breath, and looked up into the brunettes eyes. Santana saw how nervous and scared the blonde was, so she took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm so sorry Santana." Brittany choked out. The Latina dropped her brow but continued to listen. The taller girl swallowed visibly before continuing.

"I've…." The doorbell interrupted Brittany's speech and Santana took her hand from Brittany's and walked to answer the door. She opened the door to see a guy in a wheelchair.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked impatiently. She might not have known the guy, but he got on her nerves already.

"Artie, I'm here to see Brittany." Santana's heart dropped. Everything added up now. The calls that Brittany only took outside, the texting to an unknown number. Brittany saw Artie and immediately hated herself. She knew what it looked like to Santana.

"Santana, it isn't what it looks like…." She said standing next to the Latina. She tentatively reached out a hand to touch the girl but Santana brushed her off. Brittany's eyes welled up with tears.

"What did I do wrong Brittany? Why him? He treated you so terribly and I know that I didn't! What did I do to make you seek someone else's attention…." The tan girl questioned, tears already running down her face. She walked into her room and opened the closet and got a suitcase. Brittany ran in after her.

"I didn't cheat on you!" she yelled at her. Santana looked at Brittany brokenly and started throwing her clothes into the suitcase.

"I wasn't born yesterday. All those calls and texts, was it him?" Brittany faltered.

"How did you…?"

"I wasn't oblivious! Or I was, but it doesn't matter now." Santana stalked out the room and looked at the boy who had a smirk on his face.

"Look, I'm not afraid to hit a crippled so wipe the smirk off your face, and listen." Artie's eyes widened as she backed him into a corner.

"San…." Brittany pleaded but the Latina paid no attention.

"You had your turn for two damn years, and you gave it up. You used her like she was nothing. You know what? She's everything. She's the best thing that has ever walked on this planet and you can't see it. Why couldn't those two years be enough for you? Why couldn't you let her be happy with me? I loved her god damnit!" she lifted her hand to smack the guy but put her hand down.

"You hurt her and I'll murder you." She said coldly before whipping around to the crying blonde behind her.

"I just want you to be happy Brittany, so if he's what makes you happy… Then be happy…"

"Santana don't…." Brittany started.

"No Brittany. I can't let myself make you unhappy. You deserve to smile everyday, and I've been making you mad everyday. So…." Santana couldn't believe she wasn't mad at Brittany. She was mad at the crippled. She also couldn't believe they were ending like this. Just two months ago they were at Brittany's sister's house. Two months ago everything was perfect. Maybe destiny was trying to tell Santana she wasn't destined to be happy.

"We're done. I'm letting you go.' She said finally and walked into the bedroom and got her suitcase.

"I'll pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow." She called and walked out the house, slamming the door behind her. Brittany plopped down on the couch and let the tears flow freely. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up from her hands.

"Get the fuck off of me." She spat and Artie recoiled and hurt flashed through his eyes.

"Do I still get the job?" he asked and she looked at him like he was crazy. Santana thinks she cheated on her, and all he can think about is some stupid job they had been discussing for the last few months. Artie lost his job and was on his way to being homeless. He had called the blonde as a last resort and she didn't want to tell the brunette until she was sure he was going to be working for her. Now it had all blown up in her face and she felt like dying. Santana was her life, without her she wasn't alive anymore. Not emotionally, anyway. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Just leave." She whispered and laid down on the couch in the fetal position. She didn't look up but heard the door open and close. She continued to cry, and shake from how hard she was crying. She hated herself for hurting the only thing that mattered to her as of late. She hated that _she _was the one to blame for losing the best thing that had ever happened to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm glad you guys were so receptive :). I appreciate all of your kind words, they mean a lot. I am sorry to tell you, it's not over yet. Hahaha. **

**Also, someone said that Santana never gave Britt a chance to explain. My ex thought I cheated on her, I didn't, but she ended the relationship without letting me explain. So, I'm writing by experience. Sorry if that seems unreal, or a bad way of writing the scene.**

Santana sat in her hotel room and stared at the wall. When Artie came last night, she blew up without giving Brittany a chance to explain and she wished she had stayed calmer. She huffed and laid down on the bed. She couldn't believe everything that had happened, and she wished she could go back in time. Brittany was so perfect for her, she missed her already.

Brittany picked up her phone and called Rachel, she knew how to fix this, and she just needed help. She had tried calling Santana, but the Latina hadn't answered any of her calls. It made the blonde girl sad, but she understood. The tan girl thought that she had cheated on her. Rachel picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"I need your help." Brittany said her voice cracking.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Just come over okay?"

"I'll be right there." The brunette said and hung up. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted to find out. Quinn came out of their room and looked at her girlfriend.

"Who was that?"

"Brittany. I gotta go over there." She said and got her purse. She kissed her girlfriend goodbye and walked out the door. Quinn smiled to herself. Today was the perfect day to go pick out the perfect ring for the brunette. She would need help though, so she called Santana.

Rachel knocked on the door to Brittany's house and waited. She didn't know what was going on, but she could hear how sad the blonde was. She wanted to help, and if it was Santana that hurt her friend, she would kill the Latina. Brittany answered the door and Rachel noticed her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She immediately pulled the taller girl into a hug, and the blonde sank into her and started crying. After a few minutes of crying, Brittany stood up and walked over to her couch.

"I need your help." She said as Rachel sat next to her.

"Okay, how so?"

"I messed up…. Really bad…." She said tears starting to well up again.

"Tell me everything." Rachel said putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"So you guys broke up?" Quinn asked as she took a bite of her salad. She and Santana had met up to go ring shopping, when Santana dropped the bomb that she and Brittany weren't together anymore.

"She cheated on me, Q."

"Maybe there is another explanation." Santana shrugged and continued eating her hamburger.

"I don't want to talk about it. When do you plan on proposing?"

"Next Friday."

"Why then?" Santana said laughing.

"Well, it's our anniversary…. And I have it all planned out. I'm gonna take her to central park, and we'll have a picnic and then boom! I pop the question."

"You're so romantic." Santana said sarcastically.

"Well I can't tell you everything!" she said laughing. She knew Rachel would be surprised and she would say yes. Quinn might not have been the most romantic person, but she knew how to make her girl happy. They finished eating and walked over to the jewelers.

Brittany had told Rachel everything, and while the brunette wasn't happy with Brittany for keeping the Artie thing a secret, she understood in a way. For the past hour she had been helping Brittany practice what she was going to say to Santana. Now all they had to do was find a way to make the girl meet up with the blonde. Brittany was worried. She didn't know if Santana would believe her, and she didn't want to even think if she didn't. She kept repeating what she was going to say in front of Rachel, but it wasn't the same as saying it to Santana.

"I called Quinn. She's with Santana and they said they would meet me for dinner at my place."

"What about me?"

"You'll be there too, Santana just doesn't know. What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

"I guess. Let me get ready."

It was around seven when Quinn and Santana arrived at the diva and HBIC's house. Santana had to admit, the girls had nice taste. Their house was very clean and modern designed. They did have a friend who was an interior designer so that helped. Santana sat at the table, which already had the food on it when she saw her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked standing and defensively crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn and Rachel watched from the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you…." Brittany said.

"Fine." Santana huffed and sat back down at the table. Brittany sat down next to her.

"I didn't cheat on you. Artie lost his job, and asked me for one as a last resort. I didn't want to tell you until I was sure I was giving him a job, because I knew you would be mad. I'm sorry I kept it from you. But I never ever would cheat on you."

"Of course I'd be mad! That douchebag is going to try to get with you again!" Santana yelled. She believed Brittany, but she was mad nonetheless.

"No, he's not that kind of guy. I have a song…" Santana nodded.

"Kay."

_I don't care what they say_

_Cause I have seen when we run we make it rain_

_Let's keep going for miles_

_Playin under the stormy darkened skies_

_Can you be mine?_

_Push me to the wall let them see baby I don't care at all_

_I'm not letting this go_

_Like a flower breaking through we've grown_

_Together now_

Santana softened a bit and smiled at the blonde.

_I don't care what they say cause I have seen when we run we make it rain_

_There's nothing better than this_

_I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss_

_So make it rain_

_When the world makes me tired, and my mind feels _

_like it was set on fire, you look at me and smile, _

_With your brown eyes you call my heart and I can breath again._

Brittany smiled at Santana, and kept singing. She knew this would work.

_I don't care what they say cause I have seen when we run we make it rain_

_There's nothing better than this_

_I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss_

_So make it rain_

_I've waited for you to come_

_Maybe this is not the right time_

_Maybe we'll hold off for just a little while_

_Until you're mine_

_I don't care what they say_

_I have seen when we run we make it rain_

_There's nothing better than this _

_I'll keep wanting you for just one more kiss_

_Can you be mine?_

_Cause I don't care what they say_

_Cause I have seen when we run we make it rain_

_There's nothing better than this_

_I'll keep wanting you for just one last kiss_

_Can you be mine?_

_Can you be mine?_

_Can you be mine?_

_Ohh now you're mine_

Brittany ended the song and looked at Santana expectantly. Rachel held Quinn's and held her breath. The blonde laughed quietly at her girlfriend, but watched as Santana sat thinking.

Santana didn't know what to do. She could take her back, and have to worry about Artie, or she could not take her back and be unhappy.

"I'm sorry I blew up… I'll be yours again." Santana smiled as Brittany's face lit up. Brittany jumped and hugged the Latina tightly. She had her girl back, and that was all that mattered. Rachel and Quinn came out of the kitchen and clapped happily. They ate their dinner, and chatted until it was late. Brittany took Santana by her hotel and got her stuff. The Latina wouldn't worry about Artie too much, until the time came. Brittany would be hers, and no one else's

**Make It Rain – Colbie Caillat**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay, I have been getting ready for school. It starts on Monday, so I will be updating a little more regularly. This is a very Faberry chapter, so I hope you like it. There is some Brittana, but I'm focusing on Quinn and Rachel mostly. You'll see why. :).**

Quinn sat up on her bed. Today was the day. She looked over at her soon to be fiancé and smiled. They had been together for so long, and now that this was happening, Quinn couldn't believe that she was scared of the commitment. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. The only thing the blonde could cook well was breakfast, and that's what she was going to do. Breakfast in bed for the girl of her dreams. First she picked up her phone to call a certain Latina.

"Hey San, can I ask you for a favor?" the blonde asked as she washed her hands.

"Sure." She heard the brunette say.

"Set up the picnic at the park at 6 tonight?"

"Mkay." Santana said sounding tired. Quinn laughed and hung up, allowing the other girl to go back to sleep. She got out the ingredients for vegan pancakes when Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Go back to bed!" Quinn exclaimed, making the smaller girl smile before pulling her girlfriend into a tender embrace.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Rachel mumbled against Quinn's neck. The blonde kissed the top of Rachel's head, and returned the statement.

"Happy Anniversary. Now sit. I'm making you breakfast." Rachel pulled out of the hug and pouted but sat down at the bar. Quinn began making the food, chatting with the love of her life as she did so. Rachel watched the blonde make her food and smiled to herself. Quinn was so good to her; she didn't need a ring to be happy. She had the girl, and couldn't be happier.

"Why are we making vegan food again?" Brittany asked as she turned on the stove. Santana looked at her and smiled. Thank god for Brittany, or Quinn wouldn't be getting any food.

"Quinn is surprising Rachel tonight." Brittany took that as a good enough answer and started cooking. Santana gave her ingredients, and turned on the radio. As they cooked, they danced and sang. Brittany was so happy she got her girl back, and so was Santana. She still felt bad about not giving Brittany a chance to explain last week, but as much as she apologized the blonde refused to take it. She said what the Latina did was understandable, especially because it looked really bad on Brittany's part. The blonde was amazing, and Santana felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Quinn pulled the car door open for Rachel then made her way to the driver's side. She was nervous and shaking, but Rachel didn't notice. The brunette had already given the blonde her gift. A beautiful pair of diamond earrings, and Quinn was wearing them. Rachel didn't show her disappointment when the blonde didn't give her anything, but she was sad. She knew it wasn't about the presents, but it hurt that Quinn didn't care enough to get her anything. Quinn started driving and stuck her hand out to hold the shorter girls. She had to calm down, Rachel would say yes, or so she hoped. It was a short ride to the park and both girls got out of the car. Santana had sent a text earlier telling the blonde that the picnic would be over near the pond.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked her shaking girlfriend.

"Pond." Quinn said shortly. She didn't trust her voice, when she got nervous, her voice cracked and she didn't want to give anything away. The brunette nodded and smiled once she saw the picnic basket and blanket.

"How did you….?"

"Britt and San." The girls sat down and Quinn looked at her girlfriend. She couldn't wait until the sun started setting so she could ask. She opened the basket and the girls started eating. Rachel couldn't tell if Quinn was angry or nervous. When she was mad she was quiet and she was quiet right now. She hadn't done anything to make the taller girl angry, but maybe it was just that time of the month.

"The sunset is always so pretty." Rachel commented hoping to make the blonde speak.

"I guess." Quinn said looking down at the ground. She sighed, it was now or never.

"Rachel, we've been together since high school, and I love you so much." She started. Rachel looked at her curiously but nodded for her to continue.

"You're my world, and I don't know what I would do without you. I always dreamed of growing old with someone, but I never knew who I wanted that person to be. But I do now." Rachel nodded again.

"You, you're the person I want to grow old with. I want to go through all of life's challenges with you. I never knew I could be so happy until I started dating you, and I know that I wouldn't be happy with anyone else. You're my life, and my heart Rach." Rachel's tears welled up in her eyes. Her girlfriend was so sweet. Quinn reached in her pocket and pulled out a box, but Rachel couldn't see it.

"I wouldn't be half the person I am today, if it wasn't for you. That's 'cause you complete me babe. You're my better half, and I need you more than anything. I need you to be mine completely or I'll just die. You're the most amazing women in the world, and I'm so lucky to have you. Would you make me the luckiest girl in the world by…." Quinn pulled out the ring and showed it to Rachel, who threw her hands over her mouth.

"Marrying me?" Quinn swallowed thickly as Rachel cried. She didn't know if she should comfort her girlfriend or if she should wait. Her answer came for her when Rachel jumped onto her lap and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, oh my god Quinn, yes!" she said as tears ran down her face. They were happy tears, she was happy. Rachel knew that she didn't need the ring to be happy, but god damn was she happy she got it. She was finally going to marry her high school sweet heart.

"We have to go tell Santana and Brittany!"

"Santana already knows." Quinn said as Rachel held out her finger so Quinn could put the ring on. It was a simple ring, but it was gorgeous. It was a platinum band with a heart shaped diamond, with smaller diamonds going around the band.

"I want to go show Brittany then!" she said looking at her finger and standing up. She couldn't believe this was all real, but she couldn't wait to tell everyone.

**So, this chapter is short I know, but the next chapter will focus on Brittana! If you guys wanted to see the ring I had in mind here it is :** **./#/bridal/the-collection/engagement-rings/solitaire-1895/h4071500-solitaire-1895**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating in a while. School started and I have been trying to get into the swing of things again. Things will become for regular, I promise.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and I am so glad you liked the chapter. This chapter is all Brittana, so enjoy :).  
><strong>  
>Brittany stood watching a group of small children dancing. Artie had been working with her a week and he had already started hitting on her. At first she thought he was joking but as he did it more, she realized he was really trying to get her back. She told Santana every time he hit on her, not wanting to keep any more secrets. While the Latina was angry with the crippled boy, she had to trust that Brittany wouldn't let anything happen. Brittany heard Artie clear his throat. She looked down to meet his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. His style hadn't got any better since high school, and she sort of felt bad for him. He hadn't had a girlfriend since her.<p>

"You look beautiful today Brittany."

"Can you not?" she said annoyed. She liked being complemented just not by him.

"Sorry. I was wondering. When do you want me to schedule that interview?"

"Thursday." she said and looked back at the kids. Just being around him put her on edge. She knew it made Santana mad and she hated that she as upsetting the brunette. She looked at her wary and smiled. It was lunch time. That meant it was time to see her baby.

-

Santana sat at the table in the restaurant and waited for Brittany to show up. They hadn't been fighting lately, everything was going well aside from Artie working for Brittany. Santana grumbled to herself. She hated that the crippled boy was working for the blonde. He was trying to get her back and Santana was afraid the blonde would go back to him. She looked down at the table and sighed. She didn't want to lose Brittany.

"Hey honey." Brittany said sitting down across the table from the brunette. Santana smiled at the girl.

"Hey."

"How has your day been?" Brittany asked

"A lot better now that I'm with you." Brittany blushed. The waitress came by and took their drink and food orders before she could reply. The cafe near their home had become the normal place to eat lunch or breakfast at. They had become so regular the waitresses knew their regular orders.

"You're sweet. So Artie hit on me again. It's annoying." Santana frowned.

"Tell him to stop. Or do I need to go in?" she asked calmly but fuming internally.

"I did. You look really pretty today." Brittany commented as the waitress gave them their drinks.

"Thank you." Santana said, her anger quickly dissipating. She watched as her girlfriend sipped her orange juice and then frown.

"Babe?" Brittany asked quietly. Santana perked up. That voice meant The blonde was sad.

"Yes?"

"Whats gonna happen to the oranges family? Are they all dead too or are they crying cause they miss their mom or dad is gone?" Santana deadpanned. How in the world did she answer this question. It wasn't as if she could tell the girl that oranges didn't have feelings or family.

"Well Britt, they only kill the mean oranges, so other oranges don't miss them. That's why orange juice is tart." Brittany smiled. She was glad innocent oranges didn't die.

-

Brittany walked into her office happily after lunch to become very annoyed. Artie sat in her office all of lunch apparently and waited for her to return.

"You know what you and her are is disgusting." he said as she sat in her chair. Brittany glared at him and he visibly recoiled.

"You're disgusting." she spat at him.

"You'll go to hell cause of her. I could give you so much more than her."

"Like what?"

"A family." she looked at him in disbelief.

"A family loves each other right? The people married have a shared love?"

"Duh."

"Well then you can't give me a family. I don't like you, much less love you." he frowned and wheeled over to her.

"I love you. That should be enough."

"Get away." she said standing and walking across the room to the door. He wheeled over and threw his arms around her waist and forcefully pulled her into his lap.

"Stop." she said trying to get out of his grasp. He kissed her neck and she felt sick to her stomach. She untensed which made his grip loosen. The second it did she jumped of his lap and spun around facing him. She threw a hard slap against his cheek; she could still feel the tingling in her palm.

"Artie, you're a pig! You want what you can't have and once you have it you're done. I can't deal with this anymore!"

"Don't tell Santana.."

"Fuck you! I'll tell her what I want to fucking tell her. Leave. Go home today." she said opening the door. He wheeled through the doorway, looking back at her before leaving.

She went to her bathroom and washed her neck. She felt so sick, and she worried about what would happen once she told Santana tonight, but she worried for what would become Artie. Santana wouldn't be happy whatsoever. The only plus side was sex would be awesome for Brittany. Santana was territorial and knowing that Artie had even touched her would make her go crazy. Brittany thought about what he said. Santana would give her a family. They might not all be completely related but it would be the best family in the world. The blonde knew it would.


	20. Chapter 20

**Someone asked why Britt didn't fire him. Here's your answer. Thanks for your reviews, and thank you for reading. **

Santana twirled a strand of hair in her hand as she waited in Brittany's office. Last night, Brittany had told her that Artie had kissed her and she wasn't very happy. Although she knew it wasn't Brittany's fault, she got angry with the blonde for allowing the crippled boy to work for her. The Latina got over it, she knew she had the blonde, but it still got to her. The blonde was too nice sometimes. It's one of the things Santana loved about her, but it was a downfall as well. A knock on her door was heard and she turned the chair so the back was facing the door.

"Brittany?" she heard Artie say. The brunette stayed quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Santana turned around quickly and the boy flinched under her glare.

"Artie Abrams. We need to have a little talk, please close the door." He did as she asked and wheeled himself over to face her across the desk. The fear in his eyes was clearly visible, it made Santana smirk.

"So, I guess she told you." He said, stating it as more of a question.

"Yeah, and I wasn't very happy."

"Am I fired?" he asked and she heard the sadness in his voice. She softened a tiny bit.

"We'll get to that in a minute. I want to know something. Why did you try to take advantage of her? You know she's too nice to see your intentions."

"I love her still." Artie said, his posture getting more defensive.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have forced yourself on her." Santana said watching the boy deflate.

"I miss her Santana, more than you know."

"Yeah, and I'll never know. I plan on never hurting her. You should be happy she's happy."

"I am. I just, I wish I made her happy." He said tears filling his eyes. He shook his head, ridding the tears from his eyes. Santana stared at him for a moment. She could tell he cared, but went about it the wrong way. She was glad though. She was glad she would never be in his position.

"You're too late. I make her happy." He nodded.

"You're fired. And against my desires, Brittany got you a job with her friend. It's out of the city, but it pays well. You're lucky she's who she is."

"I know." She got up and walked over to him. He flinched when she lifted her hand. He saw that she wanted to shake his hand, and lifted his hand to meet hers.

"I hate your guts, but Brittany said I can't hit you. You have the rest of the day. You're pay check is in your office." She said and walked out. She didn't want to see his face more than she had to, or she might blow. While she felt kind of bad for the guy, she couldn't show any of that emotion. Brittany was hers, and she wouldn't let anyone think otherwise.

Brittany sat on her couch, listening to Rachel and Quinn as they discussed where they wanted the wedding. They had decided they wanted an outside wedding, and that they wanted it soon, but nothing else.

"I think we should have it at the Park." The blonde said and Rachel shook her head adamantly.

"That's so cliché! We should have it at that little pond area we showed Santana." Quinn thought about it and smiled.

"Okay. But then it can't be a huge wedding." Rachel frowned, but nodded.

"Close friends and family." The blonde smiled, agreeing with her fiancé, and kissed her forehead. She and Rachel had become closer and even more in love than she thought possible since the proposal. Quinn was in heaven, or as close to heaven as she could get. Hell, she had her own personal angel; her name was Rachel Barbara Berry. Brittany smiled at the couple; she wanted herself and Santana to be like that one day. Just as that thought passed through her mind, her girlfriend walked through the door. Santana immediately sat down next to the blonde and kissed her heatedly.

"Mine." She said making the blonde giggle. Santana smiled endearingly at the girl and looked over at the couple across from them.

"Figure out where yet?" she said intertwining her fingers with Brittany's.

"That pond area." Santana nodded.

"That'll be awesome."

"What'd you say to him?" Brittany asked and Santana's smiled faded.

"Pretty much, that he didn't make you happy, that I did. That you were mine now, and no one was going to change that. That he was fired, but you got him a job out of the city." Brittany nodded. Santana had promised her that she wouldn't be too rude to the boy, and looking into Santana's eyes, she knew that the Latina had been as nice as she could be with this kind of situation. The blonde pressed a light kiss against the brunette's cheek, making her blush. She rested her head on the Latina's shoulder as the girls continued bumping ideas off each other about the wedding. Brittany didn't care about the logistics; all she cared about was that everyone was happy. Rachel had asked her to be her bridesmaid, and Quinn had asked Santana to be hers. The blonde was really happy to be involved in her best friend's wedding, and to get to help plan it. Sometimes she felt like she couldn't plan things as well, because she knew she wasn't as smart as the others. Rachel had always made her feel like she was just as smart as her though. That's why they were best friends. They didn't treat the blonde like she was a four year old like some people did. Neither did Santana, and that's why they belonged together. That's what Brittany thought, at least.

Santana was happy to have found such awesome friends as well. She had only ever had one real close friend, that was Noah, and now they lived nowhere near each other. Being close to Quinn and Rachel made her life much easier. Noah was a guy, he was insensitive about certain things, unlike the girls were. It made her really happy to know that their advice wouldn't be to "suck it up" or "get over it". While Quinn and she were closer, Rachel sometimes gave better advice when it dealt with Brittany. Quinn was usually just as clueless.

"So, it's late dudes. We'z be goin.'" Quinn said laughing, making Santana glare.

"Look blondie, you know I got razor blades all up in 'dis right?" she said pointing to her hair, and trying to keep a straight face. Both girls laughed. They said their goodbyes, leaving Santana and Brittany on the couch. Santana watched her girlfriend as she got up and walked over to the kitchen. She was so lucky to have the blonde as her girlfriend, and one day, she would make her, her wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, while I don't feel like writing this as of late, I am. I feel like I owe you to end the story. I most likely, IF YOU WANT, will make a sequel. I don't know, though. Also, I'm sorry for the wait. I have been busy then I was kinda not in the mood to right about love. However, here is my story. Thank you all for reading, and reviewing.**

Santana sat on a couch as Quinn looked through dresses for the wedding. Rachel had already picked hers out and now Quinn was to pick out hers. Santana laughed as her friend went cross eyed.

"They all look the same, S."

"Pick one you like."

"They're all the same though!" Quinn complained. Santana shook her head and got up. She walked over to the dresses and picked two for the blonde to try and sent her into the changing room. The place they were at was a small business. She was surprised that they were going to have such a simple wedding. Rachel could easily afford her dream wedding, but she didn't go fo it. She even swore off huge designer names for her dress and Quinns.

"_Santana, it's not about the label!" Rachel said as she glared at the Latina._

"_You don't want a Vera Wang or anything?"_

"_No. Because when I walk down that isle, I won't care about what label she's wearing. I'll see her and that's all I'll see. She's all I ever see."_

Santana had thought it was sweet what Rachel said, but promised herself to give Brittany whatever she wanted when that time came for them. Santana had always wanted the big fairytale wedding, and she found her princess. All she had to do now was make her, her queen.

"So what do you think?" Santana dropped her jaw.

"Whoa." Quinn giggled.

"So is this it?" Santana nodded. Quinn walked back into the dressing room and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was getting married in a two weeks, and she couldn't wait. She unzipped the dress and got dressed. She was nervous. Rachel was her everything and she wanted the wedding to go perfectly, or she might die.

Brittany sat at the booth with Rachel as they waited for their significant others to arrive. Quinn had found her dress just in time to meet them for lunch. Rachel had come over with Quinn but stayed with Brittany as the girls left. The short brunette was stressed about the wedding, and Brittany didn't know why. Rachel wanted to get married; she didn't know what there was to be stressed about. Well, they were saying their own vows, but Brittany didn't understand how that was hard.

"_Babe, why are Quinn and Rachel writing their own vows?"_

"_So it means more I guess."_

"_What is a vow…?" Brittany asked Santana as she sat next to her on their bed._

"_A promise."_

"_Oh.. I vow to make awesome love to you?" Brittany said questioning herself. Santana laughed but nodded._

The blonde smiled to herself. Making vows was easy, maybe she could help Rachel. Rachel was stressed. She thought she was going to get through it with ease, but Quinn hadn't helped much with the planning. The blonde helped as much as she could, but it still wasn't really enough. Rachel didn't think that Quinn was nearly as stressed as her, and it wasn't fair.

"Hey baby." Santana said kissing Brittany's cheek and sitting next to her in the booth. Quinn sat next to Rachel and did the same. The small brunette smiled at her fiancé, no matter how stressed she was, Quinn made her feel better. Rachel leaned into the blonde and rested her head against her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I'll be your waitress today. How may I help you?" a red head said holding a pad of paper.

"Orange Juice, please." Brittany said as she noticed the other girls were distracted. Hearing Brittany, the other girls ordered. Quinn glared at the table across from them. Brittany dropped her brow and looked over to see three older women whispering with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Do you want to move?" Rachel asked her fiancé.

"Why would we need to, it's just a couple bible fuckers." Santana said looking at the blonde in front of her.

"I grew up with those looks." she whispered looking at the table.

"I'm not following." the Latina said.

Quinn drew in a deep breath before speaking.

"I grew up with extremely religious parents. I was more of a rebellious child than they wanted."

"When she was 16, she got drunk and had sex with a football guy, hoping to rid herself of the feelings she was starting to have for girls, more specifically me. Although, I didn't know at the time." Rachel continued.

"Why'd you tell them then?" Santana asked. She felt out of the loop. She was the only one that didn't know.

"I was pregnant. Aside from my boyfriend, no one knew. I hid until I couldn't anymore. One dinner, my boyfriend came over and he sang a song about it. They gave me thirty minutes to pack. The look in their eyes..." Quinn said as her eyes started tearing up.

"She was 16 and pregnant, and homeless. I offered her a place to stay, but she declined. Instead, she stayed with her boyfriend who thought it was his baby. I found out it wasn't and told him. Making her homeless again." Santana was shocked. Looking at Quinn, she would've never guessed.

"I wasn't mad at Rachel, though. She did what I was too afraid to. So, when she offered again, I said yes."

"After giving the baby up, Quinn's parents, or just her mom, they got a divorce, wanted her to move back in. What Judy didn't know was that during Quinn's pregnancy, we went from enemies, to friends, to lovers. She didn't want to hide, so she asked me and Britt to come over."

"We did, of course. We came over for dinner one night, and she told her mom. We didn't get to sing but it was still awesome." Brittany said smiling.

"What'd you tell them?" Santana asked as the waitress gave them their food.

"I looked at my mom and grabbed Rachel's hand and told her 'I'm gay. I know what you believe, but please Mom. Don't make me go.' She got up and came back with a few suitcases."

"She told her that she didn't want anything in the room after tonight. To make it seem like Quinn had never been there. Judy said 'I'll have no dyke in this house.'" The diva continued.

"Quinn stood up, got the suitcases and looked her mom in the eye. She slapped her. Then we packed." Quinn smiled at Brittany who apparently liked that part of the story.

"The looks I got from her that night, I will never forget them." Quinn said taking a bite of food but looking at the table of women. Brittany heard one of the ladies say 'dyke' and got angry. She whispered into Santana's ear and the Latina nodded. The blonde smiled and kissed her passionately. They heard the ladies shut up, the couple across from them smiled at their antics.

"It got them to shut up. Point for me!" Brittany said triumphantly. As the girls ate, they continued chatting. As the ordered desert, a lady with short brown hair came up to their table.

"Can we help you?" Santana asked rudely. This was what looked to be the head of the bitchy table.

"No, but I can help you."

"How?" Rachel asked already annoyed.

"I can help you turn from your sin, and go to heaven." Quinn looked at the table as the other three girls rolled their eyes.

"Those who commit homosexuality deserve death." The lady said holding herself high. It reminded Quinn of her father.

"Leviticus."

"Excuse me?"

"You're taking that from Leviticus. You know, I studied that chapter when I was younger. Out of the 18 sexual sins that God talks about, only one of them is about homosexuality. Also, didn't Jesus say 'He who has not sinned, cast the first stone.'?"

"I'm far better than you four creatures. You'll all go burn in hell for eternity."

"We'll see you there." Santana said smirking. The lady glared, but it didn't faze any of the girls.

"Oh you speak English? Wow, I didn't know you people started learning it now. How long have you been away from home?"

"Cono…" Santana muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I live here. I'm from here, actually. I'm even a lawyer." She said gritting her teeth. Rachel looked at the Latina who was obviously trying not to raise her voice. The diva stood up and looked at the lady who wasn't much taller than herself. The lady looked at her coldly as she walked past her without a word. The three girls at the table watched as the small brunette walked up to the bar and got a large cup filled with something Santana couldn't decipher. The blondes started smiling, and trying to suppress their laughter. The lady opened her mouth to say something but Rachel got their in time to throw the drink in the woman's face. Purple slushy ran down the woman's face and dress.

"This conversation was getting too heated. I cooled you off. Purple was my favorite." Rachel said with the straightest face she could muster. The lady walked off still in shock as the four girls laughed

Brittany sat in bed as Santana took a shower. Today had been interesting. Lunch had been, at least. What Rachel did had been hilarious; the ladies dress was ugly, so actually, Rachel was doing her a favor. She was glad Quinn was okay. Sometimes, when people would confront them, she would get really upset and cry. Or she would yell, which scared the blonde. Quinn practically never yelled. Santana stepped into the bedroom and smiled at her girlfriend.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked the blonde as she laid next to her. She propped her head on her hand and laid on her side.

"Quinn. I'm glad she's okay. After lunch I mean."

"Me too, are you okay?"

"Do you think God would let us go to hell, just for loving each other?"

"No, I don't Britt. I think he's too busy to care about who loves who. Plus, you're like the sweetest person every, so if anyone's going to heaven, it's you." Brittany smiled and took Santana's free hand in hers.

"You're sweeter." She whispered as sleep started coming over her.

"No, you are." The Latina said silently laughing at her girlfriend who was fighting sleep.

"No, I think you are. But we'd always argue if we both tried to win. Because when you find 'Miss Perfect', you'll think she's the sweetest person ever. And since you're my perfect, and I'm yours, we'll always disagree." The blonde mumbled and fell asleep. Santana turned off the lights and laid her head against the pillow. Sometimes, Brittany amazed her with the words that came out her mouth.

***So, I thought I would clarify what Santana said when the lady called her illegal. She called her a cunt, but I don't know if Google translator was correct. Sorry if it's wrong.***


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, so it focuses on Quinn and Rachel, and please review and tell me if I did the vows justice. The song, just italics are San, italics underlined is Britt, and italics bold is both. Hope you enjoy. :).**

Quinn took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day. Today was the day she would marry the girl of her dreams. She couldn't help but be anxious about the whole thing. Rachel had insisted on writing their own vows and until last night, Quinn hadn't written anything. She felt terrible but had spent all day saying them over and over again so she would have them memorized. Santana was telling her if she was correct, but she didn't know if she could do it once she saw Rachel. The wedding was very small, only Rachel's family, and their friends. Quinn had sent the wedding invites to her sister and mom but got no response. She knew they wouldn't come, but a small part of her wanted them here. Quinn heard a knock against the wall she was behind. Since the wedding was outside, so was she. She and Rachel were separated by about 50 feet and two make shift wall things.

"Hey Quinn." She heard Brittany say from behind her. Quinn turned around and the blonde in front of her smiled.

"You look beautiful Q." Quinn blushed.

"Thanks. How is Rachel?"

"She's good. You know it's about time, and I want Santana to come see the other bride to be." Brittany said taking her girlfriends hand. Quinn nodded and turned around and looked back in the mirror while Santana went to see her girl.

Rachel smiled as Brittany and Santana walked over to her. She was excited. In ten minutes, she would see Quinn and they would be getting married. Since her and Quinn had gotten together, she had been looking forward to this day and couldn't ever imagine her life with anyone else.

"You look gorgeous Rach." Santana said smiling at the other brunette.

"Thanks." She said looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's time." Brittany said and kissed Santana so she could go back to the blonde bride to be. Rachel nodded and took her dads arm. Leroy was taking her down the aisle, and Hiram was taking Quinn. This fact surprised most people. When the girls first started dating, Hiram hated Quinn and Leroy was always the one on the blonde's side. When Rachel had asked her fathers' why the arrangements were as they were, Hiram said that it was to show the changes the girls have gone through together and will go through. It touched Rachel that her dad would want to be symbolic. He was usually very straight forward.

The music started and Quinn took Hiram's arm and started walking. She was shaking and couldn't stop. Santana had tried to calm her down but it hadn't worked. As she walked, she locked eyes with Santana and smiled. She needed to calm down, it was just Rachel. It was just her wedding. Who was she kidding? Today was the most important day of her life. Hiram smiled at her as she got to the altar and nodded, leaving her to wait for Rachel. Rachel started walking and Quinn melted. Rachel looked stunning. She always did, always took Quinn's breath away. But this time was different, and they both knew it. Rachel smiled at the blonde waiting for her and took a deep breath in. She couldn't believe how beautiful Quinn looked, or she could, but she was breath taken. Leroy kissed Rachel's cheek and nodded at Quinn before taking a seat next to his husband. The girls smiled and both tuned out the rest of the world. It was just them, it was their day and they were happier in the moment than ever before. Soon it was Rachel's turn to say her vows. She cleared her throat and grabbed Quinn's hands.

"Quinn, I remember in high school when we first started dating I asked you your biggest fear. You told me you were afraid of getting old and being alone. I want you to grow old, Quinn. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch wrinkles form on your face, and every strand of your hair turn white. Because to me Quinn, you will still be the most beautiful person I can lay eyes on. Grow old with me." Quinn smiled a watery smile as Rachel continued.

"You don't ever have to fear that you'll be alone either. I'll be with you from this day forward. I promise to love you faithfully, to cherish every moment we have, to honor you. I vow to support you with every ounce of my being, and I promise to love you more every day than I did the day before until the day I pass." Rachel slipped the ring on Quinn's finger and Quinn wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She could do this. Rachel smiled at Quinn, as she could tell she was nervous.

"I know that I'm supposed to have this down, but seeing you now just makes me blank. You've always made me this way, though. Since the day we met, I knew you were it. You made me feel alive and special, even if I tortured you because of it. Once I moved in with you, I knew there was no going back. I had fallen so deeply in love with you, that I couldn't be just your friend." Quinn took a deep breath as Rachel smiled at her.

"You were wearing a carousel horse green sweater with a plaid skirt the day I told you my feelings. I remember, because that was the day I was made complete. You shared my feelings and we decided to try things out. I didn't know that we would be here today. But I wouldn't have it any other way. And just like that day, I promise you that I will respect you. I vow to give you my best, to treat you exactly how you deserve, and to make sure that every day, you know you're the girl of my dreams. I love you Rachel." She said slipping her ring on the short brunette's finger and looked at the guy talking so she could kiss her wife. He chuckled quietly and nodded. The blonde smiled and kissed her wife. This kiss was different than any other the two had shared. This kiss was a kiss of new beginnings, of a new life. They locked eyes and smiled at each other before walking to get the wedding pictures taken.

The two sat at the table as Rachel's father Leroy stood up and cleared his throat. Rachel smiled as everyone quickly got quiet and picked up their glasses with him and waited for the toast.

"Every father hopes that one day, his little girl will find someone who will treat her right and love her like no one else. When I saw Quinn with Rachel, even when they were just friends, I knew that Rachel had found that one. I knew that I could be at ease as a father, because Quinn was someone that treated my little girl with so much respect and loved her more than she wanted to admit. Quinn made Rachel smile again, she made her confident and she made her, most importantly, happy. I never doubted your love, you two. So, as a father, father in law, and friend, congrats, take care of my little girl." And with that people drank some of their champagne. It was Santana's turn to stand and talk for Quinn.

"So, I've only known Quinn and Rachel for a short time, but as I've watched these two together, I don't think either would be the people they are today without one another. Quinn, when she isn't around Rachel, she isn't herself. It's like she's missing a part of her, and the same with Rachel. They both love each other so dearly, and I hope that one day, I can be in love like they are. Congrats guys."

Rachel smiled at Quinn as the music started playing. Quinn had chosen the song, and wanted Santana and Brittany to sing it for them.

_The other day when someone asked me_

_"are you living your dream?"_

_I didn't know what to say,_

_I honestly had to think._

_I try to be so many places at the same time_

_Every day a million things cluttering up my mind._

_Another feather falling off my wings_

_I climb so high it gets hard to breathe_

_forget to remember, what I really need._

Quinn and Rachel were lost in each other's eyes, the song rained true to both, but they couldn't concentrate on anything but each other.

_**What means the most to me**_

_**Is waking up next to you.**_

_**Feel the morning breeze**_

_**You're my favorite thing in love**_

_**Coming home to your arms**_

_**When you kiss me hello**_

_**It's these simple things that mean the most to me.**_

_**That mean the most to me, yeah.**_

_Every time I have to leave_

_I feel like I'm leaving a part of me_

_You're the only place I want to be._

Rachel smiled, this was her part to Quinn.

_Well nothing else matters_

_I just lose focus_

_Swinging all around cause you're the only one I notice_

_I can't help the way I feel._

_It doesn't matter if I win or Loose_

_Cause_

_**What means the most to me**_

_**Is waking up next to you**_

_**When you're holding me**_

_**& have a little time to play **_

_**In your arms rest your heart laugh till it gets dark**_

_**It's these simple things that mean the most to me**_

_**Yeahh ohh**_

_No more days far away where I miss you._

_No more nights trying to fall asleep without you_

_From now on I'm always gonna be there_

_I won't miss another day that we won't share_

_I'll be there_

_**Cause**_

_**You mean the most to me**_

_**oh**_

_**You mean the most to me**_

_**Now that I'm here with you**_

_**I will stay by your side**_

_**I won't leave you this time**_

_**Oh no**_

_The next time that someone asks me_

_"Are you living your dream?"_

_I guess I'll know what to say_

_I won't even have to think._

When the song ended, the couple kissed and Brittany took Santana aside.

"San?"

"Yeah babe?" Santana said as she looked at Brittany's worried eyes.

"When will we get married?" Santana deadpanned.

"Eventually, babe. But let's concentrate on this right now?" Brittany nodded and Santana sighed a breath of relief. She knew she would marry the blonde girl. Hell, she even had the ring picked out.

***What Means The Most –Colbie Caillat, also THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL***


End file.
